A Flash of Pink
by chibi-zoe
Summary: Iruka wants Kakashi and now he has a mission with him. The only problem is that Kakashi is undercover as a teenage girl. IruKaka
1. Chapter 1

[FIC – A flash of pink

AN: Now with all new section breaks!

Chapter 1

CRACK! Kakashi felt like screaming as the first few fat and frigid drops fell from the clouds - they were only a few hours fast run away from home. After a few minutes it became obvious that they would not be able to continue to leap through the trees as their visibility was reduced to a few feet. Landing with a wet 'splat' in the mud below the trees Kakashi growled his distaste for the weather. Turning to check that Sakura was OK he began trudging through the mud towards home.

This supposedly simple mission with Sakura had gone from bad to worse.

They had been on an information gathering mission posing as a civilian father and daughter. They had tagged along with a trader for their journey to the little village like any other civilians and Kakashi had spent the entire time fending off the traders' daughter who was apparently looking for a new husband. Once they finally reached the village that their mark was living in they had found out there was only one hotel. That hotel had only one room available - a tiny loft room with a double bed, no couch and no private bathroom.

Kakashi had been forced to take the room as moving on was not an option – it would have looked far too suspicious for them to come back to the village everyday. There was no way in hell that Kakashi was going to share that bed with his underage student so his nights had been spent very uncomfortably cramped into the small space on the floor between the bed and the door.

Their mark had been easy to find however it being such a small village, gossip about the man who had taken only a single room with a double bed for himself and his daughter had already spread. Never mind that it had been the only room available. Needless to say, the entire village and consequently their mark as well had gone out of their way to make life difficult for him. His meals had always been underdone or overdone and he couldn't get service no matter where he went - even when he went to visit the shrine that was the only reason that people ever came to the village.

Sakura on the other hand had been treated like a princess. Her every little whim catered to with grace and alacrity. Their mark had even made an effort to get to know his student; Sakura hadn't had to do anything. The information had been extracted, with excruciating slowness, by Sakura whilst he hid himself away in their tiny room or went for walks in the surrounding forest. He hadn't even been able to read his favourite book as he strongly suspected that he would have been stoned out of the village if he'd tried.

After two long and torturous weeks they finally had all of the information that they needed and had departed, only to be set upon by a small group of missing-nin. They had been easily despatched but the fight had got Kakashi's blood up. Great, just what he needed to make this mission absolutely perfect – a fight-induced erection. Even telling himself it was nothing to be ashamed of it and that it happened to everyone at one time or another due to the adrenaline rush didn't really help. Taking a deep breath he used his chakra to help calm his body down – he would deal with this when he got home.

He quickly he checked over the corpses for anything interesting or incriminating. Divesting them of their weapons, food and med-packs he stacked the bodies neatly and immolated them with a quick fire jutsu.

"Let's get going before it rains" he murmured to Sakura, turning an accusing eye upon the sky. With how his luck had been going it would probably bucket down.

Finally after 5 hours of hard slog they reached the gates, it was late enough that the great gates were shut for the night but Sakura would not be deterred. She was cold, wet, covered in mud and thoroughly miserable, nobody was going to delay her getting home and having a hot bath. She pounded on the gates so hard that they shook on their hinges. Hastily the ninja who were on gate duty winched the gates open just far enough that two soaked and shivering shinobi could squeeze through before she could completely destroy them.

After arranging to meet with the Hokage first thing the next morning he insisted on walking Sakura to her parents' house despite her objections. Sakura's mother had glared at him when she had rushed to the door at the sound of it opening and seen the bedraggled state of her daughter. Hustling Sakura inside whilst babbling about hot soup and hotter baths she had slammed the door in his face. Feeling more wretched than ever Kakashi turned and began plodding towards his apartment, he didn't want to just jutsu in as it would spray everything inside with freezing mud and water.

As he turned down a side street on a quick shortcut he suddenly heard he name being called out in a familiar tone. Glancing up he saw Iruka leaning out of a doorway on the second floor of an apartment block, he appeared to be sniggering at the sight below him. Kakashi pouted, just because his hair was plastered to his head and he was covered in mud was no reason to laugh. Smiling Iruka asked if he'd like to come up, have a shower and share a hot meal.

After a token protest that he didn't want to intrude Kakashi accepted gratefully, free food was always a good thing. Traipsing up the stairs he was met by Iruka at the door holding a warm towel and pointing the way to the bathroom telling him to have a hot shower before he caught a cold. Inside the bathroom he found more warm towels and a pair of flannelette pyjamas in a shuriken print along with a strip of cloth that he could use as a makeshift mask. How did Iruka always know exactly how to make him feel so completely at ease?

* * *

Iruka smiled as he breathed in the fresh smell of rain - there was nothing else quite like it. Glancing out of his kitchen window he spied a familiar figure trudging through the storm. With his silver hair plastered to his head and mud splashed half-way up his thighs the copy-nin did not look like he was enjoying the downpour. Smirking to himself at his friends' misery, Iruka quickly opened the door to the veranda and called down to Kakashi inviting him up for a meal and hot shower. 

Iruka was pleasantly surprised that Kakashi accepted with so little fuss as the man was always so nervous about entering his apartment. They had gotten to know each other through Naruto and had become quite good friends, growing even closer whilst the kitsune had been away training with Jiraya. Iruka would have liked to deepen their friendship into something more but Kakashi was so skittish that he didn't want to frighten the other man off.

Iruka grabbed a pair of clean pyjamas from his wardrobe along with a fresh flannel cloth and hung them on the heated towel rail in the bathroom along with several fresh towels. Grabbing a third fresh towel and casting a quick warming jutsu on it, he hurried back to the open door in time to see a shivering figure stumble up the stairs. Handing the bedraggled form the towel and ignoring his protests Iruka gently encouraged the other man towards the bathroom telling him to take a hot shower while dinner was cooking.

Whilst Kakashi was defrosting in the shower Iruka hurried to throw a quick meal together. Musing at the contents of his fridge Iruka decided that a curry was probably going to be his best bet, it was quick, it was easy and most of all it was warming.

Kakashi emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam just as Iruka was dishing up. Glancing up at the other man Iruka felt his heart do somersaults inside his chest, with his hair slicked back and the visible parts of his face still red from the heat, Kakashi was gorgeous. Sucking in a quiet breath,

"Dig in" he murmured gesturing to the empty seat as he placed the bowls on the table before taking his own seat opposite.

They ate in companionable silence, Iruka keeping his gaze on his meal in order to allow Kakashi his privacy. When he heard the bowl settle back onto the table and the sound of cloth being adjusted Iruka allowed his gaze to rise and moved to take the empty dish. His reaching hand was stopped by another, warmer hand and with a quiet chuckle both bowls were removed and spirited away into the kitchen.

"Maa, Iruka-sensei don't worry I won't break them." There was an alarmingly loud clatter and then the same mellow voice. "Why don't you have your shower while I do these?"

Feeling ever so slightly guilty at leaving his guest to do the dishes Iruka slunk off to the shower. It was pure torture. Just knowing that the man of his [wet dreams had been naked in this room only a short time ago, that the water puddling under his feet had slid off over that pale, pale skin had Iruka feeling all hot and bothered. It was tempting to just jack off in the shower but he also knew that if he waited until after Kakashi left, hopefully in the morning since he had accepted the offered pyjamas, then his release would feel even better. It was always better if he allowed himself to simmer first.

Dilemma solved, Iruka had a quick shower and then spent a few minutes calming himself into a fit state for company. Now all he had to do was somehow convince Kakashi to spend the night in his bed, preferably squeezed in with Iruka but he wasn't fussy, as long as Kakashi's scent got onto his pillows he was going to be a happy little ninja.

Emerging from the bathroom, Iruka found that Kakashi had done the dishes and apparently sat down on the lounge to wait for him to finish his shower. Iruka was amazed that Kakashi trusted him enough to snooze in his presence. With his head tilted back and resting on the top of the lounge and his feet on the coffee table he looked good enough to eat. It would probably be a very bad idea to attempt to kiss him but Iruka was tempted all the same.

Moving as if in a dream Iruka reached out his hand for Kakashi's face…


	2. Chapter 2

[FIC – A flash of pink

Chapter 2

Kakashi awoke suddenly, his ninja senses alert, he was trapped and he couldn't move. There was also some sort of blunt object poking his left buttock. Unable to feel any presence other than Iruka's he cracked an eye open. He was in an unfamiliar room – a bedroom most likely judging by the furniture. Why would he be in an unfamiliar bedroom with Iruka?

As the blunt object poked him again he suddenly remembered that Iruka had invited him in out of the storm last night. He had fallen asleep sitting on Iruka's couch waiting for the man to finish his shower. Iruka had cautiously shaken his shoulder to awaken him and had offered to let him stay the night. They had had to share the bed because Iruka's couch was too small to sleep on and his futon was at the cleaners due to Naruto spilling ramen on it, but it was still better than Kakashi's cold and empty apartment.

Sure now that the blunt object was not dangerous he squirmed tyring to make himself more comfortable and was rewarded with a low moan in his ear, an arm like a steel bar tightening across his stomach and the blunt object being ground in between his buttocks. It suddenly dawned on Kakashi just what the blunt object had to be and he blushed.

This was quite possibly one of the most embarrassing situations that the copy-nin had ever been in. Over the course of his life he'd watched (discreetly and from a safe distance) plenty of men have 'night dreams' and he'd been watched (from an even safer distance) by his own comrades. He'd never, however, had the dubious pleasure of being mistaken for someone's dream-lover. He didn't quite know what to do about it.

If he made a big scene and woke Iruka up then it would be even more humiliating and Iruka would probably never speak to him again. If he did nothing about it he risked Iruka becoming even more excited and this dream turning into a 'wet' dream. Kakashi would be on the receiving end of said wetness if that came to pass and when Iruka woke up and saw the evidence he would be humiliated and probably never speak to Kakashi again. Both of them were equally bad choices in Kakashi's opinion.

Whilst Kakashi's brain was anguishing over what to do about Iruka and his hard on, Kakashi's body decided that being ground against was not life-threatening however lack of sleep certainly was. Against his will he felt his eyelids droop shut, in his last conscious moments the treacherous thought that maybe being held this closely wasn't really all that bad crossed his mind.

Kakashi awoke suddenly, his ninja senses alert, Iruka was getting out of bed and Kakashi's back was cold. Sitting up and scratching the back of his head he mumbled a morning greeting to his friend and received an equally drowsy reply. Whilst Iruka padded off to the bathroom Kakashi made the bed and took a few moments to pat himself down, surreptitiously checking for any damp and or crusty spots. Not finding any he breathed a sigh of relief, crises averted.

He headed for the kitchen and started the kettle to make tea and dug around in the fridge looking for something edible to have for breakfast. Settling on omelettes he took out the egg carton to get started. Iruka strolled into the kitchen humming cheerfully and scratching his chest through his pyjamas.

"I had the most wonderful dream last night" he announced. Kakashi nearly crushed the egg in his hand in shock.

"I dreamt that I had decamped off to the hot-springs for a holiday, and that there was no paperwork. It was wonderful." Iruka picked up the kettle that had started boiling and made two cups of tea, stirring a spoonful of honey into Kakashi's.

"I have to go see the Hokage first thing this morning with Sakura," Kakashi announced as he flipped the omelettes, "I told her that I would pick her up around 8am from her parents place." Personally he thought that his input probably wasn't worth the breath that it would be reported with. Sakura was the one who had gathered all of their intelligence.

"That's wonderful" Iruka chirped in response "I told Naruto that I would take him to the Hokage's tower this morning and borrow a couple of scrolls for him to study. If we swing past his apartment to pick him up we after we collect Sakura we should still make it in to see the Hokage before she gets too inundated with paperwork."

Kakashi glanced at Iruka from the corner of his eye, the man was suspiciously cheerful this morning. Just how long had he been in the bathroom for anyway?

* * *

Iruka stumbled out the Hokage's office in a daze. He had a mission with Kakashi! It was incredible, he – a chuunin sensei, had a mission with an ex-ANBU jounin and he was in charge. Sakura and Naruto would be there as well but he wasn't going to let that get in the way of his plans for the silver-haired nin. Of course they were leaving straight away which wasn't necessarily a good thing as Iruka had been hoping to have a chance to go home to 'release some tension'. 

He and Naruto had dropped Kakashi and Sakura off at the Hokage's office whilst they went to the storage rooms to hunt down some special scrolls for Naruto to study. They had found a couple of likely looking scrolls rather easily, Iruka had booked them out in his name and they had wandered back up to the Hokage's office under the pretence that Naruto wanted to ask Sakura out to lunch.

As they neared the office there were nearly run over by Shizune who, it turned out, had been sent to find them. They had been shooed into the office and Tsunade had smiled rather evilly.

"Perfect timing, I have a mission for you Iruka." She said handing him a pink velvet ribbon. Iruka glanced at Kakashi who looked very disgruntled and at Sakura who was obviously trying to smother her giggles. Naruto immediately launched into a verbal barrage at the Hokage about the mission whilst Iruka ran the ribbon lightly through his fingers.

"That's enough Naruto" Kakashi eventually said quietly, Naruto turned a glare onto his sensei and team leader but he did stop harassing Tsunade.

"Your mission is simple. There is an exiled Grass noble who has employed a small band of missing-nin to help him in his procurement of young girls and they are headed towards Konoha. We have information that he is particularly interested in 'acquiring' several ninja to add to his 'collection'. He does not obtain these girls with their consent." Iruka sighed; he hated child-molesters with every fibre of his being.

Tsunade continued to outline the plan; Kakashi and Naruto would use Naruto's sexy-no-jutsu and along with Sakura they would pretend to be a weak team of kunoichi with their male Chuunin-sensei. This was supposed to be irresistible bait to the grass-nin, Iruka didn't see how but Tsunade knew these things more intimately than he did. He sincerely hoped that it wasn't through personal experience.

When they had lured the grass-nin they were to allow themselves to be separated, the 'girls' were to be captured and taken back to the Grass noble. Iruka was to follow them undetected and scout the area they were taken to. They needed to ascertain if any of the previous victims were still alive and if so where they were being held. He was to infiltrate the facility and gather as much information as possible before 'rescuing' his charges.

Team Iruka's primary mission was the extraction of the abused girls if they lived or the whereabouts of their graves if they didn't; their secondary mission was to ensure that none of the men from Grass lived to continue their foul operation. The mere thought that something so hideous could happen to one of the children in their village would preclude any failure of this mission.

In order to make their disguises fool-proof she had Naruto transform into his sexy-no-jutsu form and adjusted his seal to prevent him from popping back to normal if he was injured and to prevent the enemy from sensing his enormous chakra. She then had him break the supplementary seal twice to prove that if he was in real danger he could fight back properly. Then she had Kakashi perform the same jutsu.

Kakashi as a teenage girl was divine in Iruka's opinion, small and finely boned, yet still muscular, with a boyish frame and silver hair pulled back into a short braid. He was showing his entire face, although Iruka doubted that it resembled his own face, as well as two bright pale-blue eyes. He had dressed himself in a cream colour slip dress which he had belted with his hitae-ate, ninja boots like Sakura's and pale arm guards with his normal black fingerless gloves.

Tsunade had Iruka tie the pink ribbon around Kakashi's throat, it had a seal woven into the fabric and as long as it was in contact with his skin it would act in the same manner as Naruto's seal. Iruka had let his fingers delicately run all around Kakashi's neck as he had tied the ribbon on. His fingers still tingled from the contact; he had to find an excuse to touch him again.


	3. Chapter 3

[FIC – A flash of pink

Chapter 3 [Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura are 15 years old Rated M

Kakashi was in a foul mood, he could feel the rest of his entire year going to hell in a hand basket. Firstly there had been his nightmare information gathering mission with Sakura, then he'd nearly been molested in his sleep by his best friend who had obviously mistaken him for a woman and now he was stuck in the body of a teenaged GIRL. He had hated being a teenager the first time around he definitely wasn't looking forward to re-experiencing it from the other side.

He could feel eyes on him as he trailed behind Iruka with his team mates. He ran a nervous finger along the ribbons' edge; he could feel it blocking most of his chakra, preventing it from being sensed by anyone. To any trained ninja he appeared to be a small and rather weak kunoichi, it wasn't something that he'd ever experienced before. He really, really didn't like it.

They had set out slowly, heading towards the camping grounds that were popular with jounin-sensei who wanted to teach their genin somewhere private. Iruka had mentioned something about wanting to see what level they were at currently. Kakashi already knew that his genjutsu and ninjutsu would be very much below average judging from how little chakra Tsunade's ribbon left him with.

He was rather hoping that his taijutsu would not be as bad and as much as he hated to admit it, Kakashi _was_ rather curious to see how Naruto would fight with those large breasts bouncing everywhere. Kakashi had deliberately made his as small as possible without drawing Tsunade's ire. He had been on a lot of missions with kunoichi over the years and he had noticed that they always bound their breasts as flat as possible. Naruto obviously hadn't ever noticed that.

After their sparring match Iruka insisted that he bathe in the river, whilst Sakura was teaching Naruto the value of breast bindings and he set up camp. Suddenly feeling very grimy Kakashi agreed, he had been slightly worried as to how Iruka would handle this aspect of the mission. Although he and Naruto appeared to be female they were still male on the inside and he didn't particularly want Sakura scarred for life by having two of her male team-mates share her bath or her bed.

Quickly shucking himself out of his clothes, except for the ribbon - it was protected by some jutsu that prevented it from getting wet and dirty, he stared down at his naked body. Slowly he ran his hands down from his collarbones, over his breasts and stomach to rest on his hips. He pursed his lips in thought this was the same pose as the latest Icha Icha centrefold, he wondered if he looked as good. Shaking his head at his fantasies he waded into the water to wash.

Kakashi had no 'hands-on' experience with the female form although he had done basic anatomy as well as the special course that all sensei had to undertake before they were trusted with kunoichi, not to mention his enormous Icha Icha collection. It was still nothing against the real thing though. He needed to familiarise himself with the body that he was currently occupying, maybe that would help with his battle skills as well. His sparring had been pathetic.

Feeling a lot cleaner Kakashi dragged himself from the water and then draped himself across a warm rock to dry. Basking in the afternoon sun he felt brave enough to begin his explorations. Using just his fingertips he ran his hands all over his body, just experiencing the sensation. A girl's skin was a lot thinner and more sensitive than a boy's, his whole body felt softer and more pliable. Smirking at the enjoyable sensation he allowed his fingers to run across his nipples and gasped softly in pleasure.

He kneaded the small mounds of flesh again before running his palms over as much of his body as he could reach. He felt a tightening between his hips and a tingling between his thighs. Tentatively he reached down to touch the sensitive flesh. He had read more than enough porn to know what to do but he was a little unsure as to what to try first, the whole area was achingly sensitive, a lot more sensitive than he had expected.

Ever so softly, he began to massage the little nub that his talented fingers had found. Wanting more room to move he bent his legs at the knees, drew them up close to his body and then let his knees fall open wantonly. Just the mental image of what this would look like made him gasp softly in pleasure. He was going to peak in an embarrassingly short amount of time he could just tell, he didn't stop rubbing though - it felt far too good.

When Kakashi wandered back to the campsite a short time later, vaguely amused by how clean the whole business had been, he found that Iruka had set up some basic, academy level chakra wards. He had also laid out their campsite with all of the tents, they each had their own, facing towards the fire and equidistant around it. Sakura darted off towards the water as soon as he made his presence known, Iruka reaching out a hand to prevent Naruto from following and ignoring his protests of innocence.

"Feel better?" Iruka enquired and Kakashi felt himself blush, of course Iruka wouldn't know what he'd been up to but he felt guilty anyway. He merely grunted, femininely, in response and began to gather everything that he'd need to prepare dinner. The habit of years was decidedly hard to break.

Surviving in the field was one of Kakashi's specialities and over the years he had learned how to make mere survival tasty as well. Iruka had very obviously been impressed, for some reason this gave Kakashi a warm and fuzzy sensation. After they had collectively cleaned up they had talked and joked late into the night, each wrapped up in their own sleeping bag.

* * *

'Finally!' inner Iruka crowed. He had been waiting for Naruto and Sakura to fall asleep for what seemed like hours. He had so many questions that he wanted to ask Kakashi and he didn't want the man's former students and current team-mates to overhear him. The man had blushed so delightfully when he'd come back from his bath, Iruka had a suspicion as to why. 

"Kashi?" he whispered, a blanket-wrapped bundle twisted towards him and a sleepy eye peeked out. He smiled reassuringly hoping that his blush was not too obvious. Kakashi just grunted in his usual manner however feminine it sounded. It made Iruka smile to think that 'his' Kakashi was in there somewhere peeking out, and probably blowing mental raspberries at the world..

He wanted to reassure the other man but wasn't really very sure as to how to go about it. Despite his laid-back attitude Kakashi could be very prickly, especially in regards to 'mushy stuff' as he called it. Having been turned into a living weapon at such a young age he had never really learned about dealing with people. He had always been on the outside looking in, first he'd been too young to understand and then when he was finally old enough people had just assumed that he learned everything years ago.

It made Iruka both angry and protective; two strong emotions that he was sure that Kakashi would not appreciate. He suddenly wondered if Kakashi would appreciate the other strong emotion that he possessed, love – and not just the platonic kind. Iruka felt his body stir at the mere thought of erotic love with Kakashi and stomped on his line of thought.

He queried Kakashi on how it felt to be a young girl on the edge of womanhood and got a giggle in reply, Kakashi looked truly shocked at the sound and turned quite an alarming shade of red. He glared at Iruka as if it was all his fault, Iruka could only laugh softly in response. When he apparently felt that he had regained his dignity Kakashi had a few pithy phrases to say about his predicament. It made Iruka think.

He had never even thought about the fact that it would be awkward for Kakashi to do such simple things as relieving or washing himself. He'd never had to keep a henge up for so long that those things became an issue, not that he'd ever had to henge himself into a woman. He related these thought back to the other man and was rewarded with a sleepy grin.

"I've got an interesting story for you sensei." He teased, his grin growing suddenly brighter as he pushed himself up on his elbows to face Iruka.

Iruka nearly had a nosebleed, he could see right down Kakashi's night-shirt, an old singlet from Kakashi-the-mans wardrobe. Those little nipples, below the enticing swell of those small breasts, were erect in the cool evening air. Grimly he forced his eyes away and up to his friends face. Kakashi didn't even appear to notice that he was putting on a display and began to whisper.

Iruka laughed heartily, smothering himself so that he didn't wake the other half of their team. Who'd have thought that the first time Kakashi had used a henge of a woman he'd picked a form similar to Naruto's sexy-no-jutsu form and that he'd had his butt pinched numerous times by his unsuspecting colleagues. Of course he'd been a teenager at the time and in ANBU and he'd done it on a dare, a mega testosterone cocktail. He wouldn't say who had dared him but Iruka strongly suspected that Gai-sensei was at the bottom of it.

Kakashi then related the story about how he had first used sexy-no-jutsu, which Iruka had been dying to ask and hadn't been able to think of a polite way to do so that wasn't going to ruffle Kakashi's feathers. Kakashi had copied the jutsu out of habit, hoping that it would come in handy one-day. Then he'd been asked by Jiraya, who had offered him a ticket to the pre-screening of Icha Icha the Movie, to transform and keep Shizune occupied so that Tsunade could sneak out and join him for a drink.

Apparently Jiraya was convinced that Shizune was attracted to other women, which Kakashi now knew to be at least partially incorrect. Iruka sniggered, he could just see Kakashi attempting to pick up a woman, he would probably use those corny lines suggested in his porn – as if they were ever going to work. Now if only he could get Kakashi to use those lines on him, if he did he would find himself shucked out of his clothes and laid out on Iruka's bed before he could draw breath.

With a mental image like that Iruka could tell that he was going to have some 'good' dreams tonight.

* * *

The former Iwa-nin hiding in the trees nearby nearly rubbed his hands together in glee, this was just what he'd been searching for. A group of kunoichi-genin out of the village for the first time on a training mission, he'd watched their sparring earlier and knew that they needed it. They also only had a chuunin as their sensei, the Hokage must not have wanted to waste a jounin on girls who were never going to reach that level anyway. 

He couldn't hear what they were saying, and wasn't really interested enough to try to get closer. They were probably talking about boys or clothes or something equally silly. Smiling to himself, he eased his way out of the tree and set off for where the rest of his fellows were camped. The boss was going to enjoy this.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kakashi could tell that they were being watched, he could smell the other men on the wind like the smell of freshly mown grass. Team Iruka had been moving around the forest surrounding Konoha for the past two weeks training and 'familiarising' themselves with the terrain. The men had been following them for the past 3 days, obviously waiting for the perfect moment to pounce.

Iruka knew, and he was reasonably sure that Sakura had picked up on his own nervousness Naruto, however, was living in blissful ignorance. There was the saying that ignorance was bliss and in this situation Kakashi could certainly believe it. Naruto was only focused on improving and enjoying his current form and he certainly appeared to be enjoying it wholeheartedly.

Iruka had debated with Kakashi as to wether or not they should come up with a plan but in the end they had decided that a genuinely surprised reaction would only occur _if_ they were genuinely surprised. They also had no way of knowing how the enemy would attack or even if they would attack, they might try stealth. Iruka also seemed to be worried that the Iwa-nins would be jounin rank and would simply kill him to prevent any rescue attempt.

Thinking about Iruka being killed caused a strange tightening in Kakashi's chest. He wasn't sure what was causing it but he wished it would just stop as it was highly distracting. A lot of things relating to Iruka were highly distracting recently, like the way that he stood with his feet slightly apart and his hands on his hips, the way that his shirt tightened across his shoulders when he reached down to pick something up, the way that he praised Kakashi's cooking efforts.

Wrenching himself back to the present Kakashi barely ducked the kick aimed for his head by Sakura who had noticed his distraction. They were involved in a 3-sided spar with Iruka looking on and occasionally commenting on or correcting their actions. His technique in this body was improving in leaps and bounds; soon he would be able to take on Sakura by himself without any help from Naruto.

The sound of loud singing caused all four Konoha ninja to immediately form a defensive pattern facing outwards. Kakashi could feel Iruka pushing outwards with his chakra trying to sense what was out there.

"It's only a drunken civilian", Iruka commented dryly. Sakura made an affirmative noise and Kakashi glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She was suddenly looking nervous and Kakashi smiled gently, this was going to be the beginning of their real mission. Naruto was still blissfully ignorant, questioning Iruka about the words in the song, which were highly inappropriate for children, and making the teacher blush.

With a curse and a thump the drunken civilian bounced, face-first, off a tree and landed on his back in their clearing. After several attempts at regaining his feet failed he obviously decided that sitting was much better. Peering short-sightedly at the small group of ninja poised in front of him he suddenly grinned sloppily and attempted to introduce himself.

According to his much slurred biography his name was Kyo and he was supposed to deliver a message to man in the next village but he had gotten lost and say where they ninja? He patted his pockets and withdrew a very empty-looking wallet which when opened showed that it was indeed empty. The man, Kyo, grunted in annoyance and then announced in a voice that he probably thought was grandiose that if they could lead him to the village then the man that he was delivering the message to would reward them.

Kakashi hear Iruka sigh and risked a quick glance at his sensei's face. Iruka's eyes were grim and his mouth was drawn into a tight line of disapproval. Despite this however he walked forward and smiled down at the man on the ground.

"Of course Kyo-sama" he murmured softly before turning to the three seeming-genin and telling them not to slack off and that he would be back shortly after he had delivered Kyo to the village. Kakashi could almost taste the smirks on the faces of the men watching them.

"Kashi-kun, you're leader until I get back." He announced as he slung the drunken man onto his back and disappeared into the bushes.

Kakashi smirked before announcing that if Iruka-sensei thought that they would continue to fight then he was sorely mistaken and did the others want to go swimming? Swimming would be a good option, it would leave them without weapons so there was less opportunity for violence should the Iwa-nin attempt to abduct them.

They went into their tents to change into the bikinis that Sakura had thoughtfully provided them with before moving down to the river. Kakashi had never believed that splashing in the water could be so much fun or that it could be so exhausting. They had played around for at least an hour before deciding to dry off in the sun. As they lay there dozing and talking of nothing much Kakashi felt contentment steal over him, it didn't matter that there were procurers watching them waiting to snatch them up he wanted to stay like this forever.

Sprawled between his students on the grass with the sun warming his back Kakashi yawned, prompting his students to follow suit, his eyelid lowered and he took a deep breath. The smell of orchids, thick and cloying in his nostrils, made it difficult to keep his eyes open. With another deep breath his eyelids drifted down and he was soon dreaming of summer days in the sun.

* * *

Iruka sighed to himself as rushed back from the village that he had escorted Kyo to. As he had suspected the man to whom he had delivered Kyo had not had any money either and the message had merely been an invitation to a drinking session the following week when their wives were going to be away. 

Wether this had been organised by the nin that had been stalking them or was purely happenstance Iruka would probably never know. He had no intention of torturing any answers, other than those pertaining to either lost girls or missing cohorts, out of said nin. On reflection it could have been much worse though, the nin might have attacked and left him wounded – it was always so much more difficult to infiltrate somewhere when you were leaking blood everywhere.

When he reached the campsite where he had left the 'girls' he smiled, the camp was untouched. Further investigation revealed that the 'girls' had gone swimming; probably on Kakashi's urging to tempt the procurers with a minimum of violence. The ground around the stream showed clearly where the three had been sunning themselves and multiple slight marks that would indicate a group of four had landed and carried the three youngsters off.

The lingering aroma of orchids let Iruka know how the three had been overpowered with no resistance. It was a popular grass method to abduct civilians and low-ranking ninja. A tiny wind jutsu that was all but undetectable below jounin rank would carry the distillation straight to the victim's nostrils. If his 'girls' had been sunbaking then it was understandable that they would be sleepy anyway. He wondered vaguely if Kakashi had noticed anything.

After using his chakra to determine that there was no-one in his immediate vicinity Iruka calmly strolled back to their campsite to begin packing it all up. He was glad that they had not brought too much stuff as he would be able to carry all of this by himself and he hated leaving things behind. Fully loaded up he made his way back to the stream to pick up the trail and begin his slow pursuit.

The enemy ninja weren't moving very quickly, they probably weren't really worried about him following them. Most chuunin would not have been able to follow the trail as quickly as he could but he had been receiving training from Kakashi for the last few years and had very few problems. Suddenly he was glad that the silver haired man had pressured him into the training.

It occurred to Iruka suddenly that this might have been the reason that Tsunade had assigned him to this mission in the first place. Iruka had made no secret of the fact that Kakashi had been giving him extra training and that he had been spending more time around the powerful man. On several occasions their training sessions had even had an audience although Iruka had never noticed the Hokage amongst the watchers.

The chase went on for several excruciating days; Iruka had to be very careful about not catching up, if it came to a fight he would most definitely lose. In the days of trailing he had discerned that there were in fact six ninja ahead of him, three were burdened with his students the other three were obviously for offence and defence. He couldn't tell what rank they were but he guessed that they were probably mostly chuunin with a jounin or two leading them.

He had plenty of time for reflection in his travelling, having Kakashi taken away, even though he knew that it was coming, was like having a bleeding wound in his heart. He missed the other man terribly. Although he was very appreciative of the female form he was currently inhabiting Iruka found that he much preferred the original. Catching himself out of his daydream moments before crashing face-first into a tree Iruka scolded himself for daydreaming on a mission and swore to keep his mind out of gutter.

The closer that they came to their destination the cleverer the traps the enemy nin left behind became. Iruka had become quite good at spotting them, he'd only set off a couple of the early traps before he'd become wise to their methods. It appeared that they hadn't faced much resistance in the past, previously they had probably only procured civilians who had been unable to fight back effectively. Iruka was rather looking forward to teaching them the error of their ways.

Their destination was a chateau set back into the trees overlooking an idyllic valley, it was very obviously the country retreat for a noble. Probably the very noble who had employed the missing nin to procure pretty children for him. It was a very pretty-looking building with big glass windows facing out over the valley for the spectacular views. Security-wise there were no guard towers and there was only a single narrow wall, too narrow to be walked on, surrounding the gardens. The man was either extremely confident or extremely stupid.

Iruka very carefully investigated the entire area surrounding the chateau, even extending his search down into the valley before venturing closer to the building. He was not particularly worried that the 'girls' would be attacked, from what he had gathered from his talks with Kakashi, the noble would want them to be bathed and dressed prettily before he even saw them. The sight and smell of the travel-weary would probably be too much for such delicate sensibilities.

Iruka had snorted in disbelief at Kakashi's determination, how could someone who used children for sexual gratification possible be upset by the smell of sweat and dust? Kakashi had given him a strange look and mumbled something about purity that Iruka hadn't understood. Then he had begun to explain and Iruka's blood had run cold.

It was the illusion that mattered, the imagined give and take. This man probably believed that his mistreatment was a transaction. Food, clothing, shelter and of course bathing facilities against sexual gratification, if he didn't 'see' them come in all grubby and grimy he could pretend that they were there of their own free will. It wouldn't stop him if they objected to their new status; he would make himself believe that they were trying to take advantage of him.

Iruka was definitely of the opinion that the sooner this man was removed from life the better it would be for everyone else. He could not screw this up. He had to get inside without being detected, meet up with his students who had hopefully found out about the other girls and then kill everyone in the place who was complicit. Iruka wasn't feeling particularly generous towards the servants either, by staying they were implying acceptance of their lord's behaviour.

The chateau had been built with commanding views of the valley and security at the front was very tight, Iruka had discovered however that around the back, at the servant's quarters, the security was very lax. There were lots of small buildings and shadows to hide in and only one lonely-looking guard overlooking it. Iruka couldn't have hoped for anything better. He decided that he would wait until the following night to attempt sneaking in. He wanted to observe this area for a full night at least to see what happened on a regular night.

24 hours later Iruka was still lying on his tree branch, his bladder was screaming at him but he was manfully ignoring it. Nothing spectacular had occurred the previous night or in the following day. He hadn't seen hide nor hair of his students and had been unable to detect any of the servants speaking about them. He also hadn't been able to see into the kitchens so he was unsure as to the total number of people inside the chateau.

Taking a deep breath he slithered to the ground and began to move on silent feet towards the chateau and Kakashi.

* * *

The Iwa-nin smiled as his fellows carefully deposited their burdens upon the bed, bowed and took their leave. He ran gentle fingers over his captives, ostensibly feeling for contusions that might have been collected during their travels. This was the last time that he would be able to feel them up like this, they belonged to his lord now, but oh how he would miss this. The silver-haired one was his favourite ever since he had spied her touching herself beside the river. He ran his fingers over her breasts watching the nipples stand up in appreciation. 

Sighing to himself about self-control he took one last long look and took his leave to report to his master.


	5. Chapter 5

[FIC – A flash of pink

Chapter 5

Kakashi awoke to soft, un-calloused fingertips brushing his cheeks, his eyelids fluttered open slowly as he glanced sleepily around. He was lying on top of a thick futon beside Naruto, Sakura was out of sight but he could sense her presence nearby, probably behind him. He focused on the woman who had awoken him; she was small and mousy with dark downcast eyes, a house servant from her uniform yukata, probably a bath-attendant from the soft feel of her hands.

He allowed himself to be gently roused and assisted to his feet. The woman kept murmuring soothing noises to him as well as making soft, gentle stroking motions on his arms that were obviously meant to calm him. He glanced around to make sure that Sakura was OK, he sighed inaudibly in relief when he saw that she and Naruto had also been assisted to their feet. He hoped that they wouldn't make a scene; if they played along quietly they probably wouldn't be watched too closely.

Another woman, a sharp-faced, well-dressed woman, clapped her hands for attention. When their heads swivelled towards her she announced in clipped tones that The Master would not see them until they had been properly bathed and attired and that should they entertain any notions of leaving without paying their respects they would be very sorry. She had very obviously never had any ninja captives to deal with before - any ninja who did not wish to stay would have laughed in her face.

Biting his tongue Kakashi smiled grimly to himself, it was just as well that they had allowed themselves to be captured. These people were seriously incompetent; he'd had at least 27 chances to escape since he had first detected the distinctive smell of orchids on the breeze. He'd also been surprised that the enemy ninja had not been at all suspicious that they had not made any escape attempts. They reminded him of genin, they loved the thrill of the chase but hated the boring slog that came afterwards.

During their transfer from the campsite to the chateau, he'd kept his ears peeled for any mention of the other girls who had gone missing and tried as best he was able to keep a track of where they were going. It hadn't been easy as he'd been drugged into unconsciousness for much of the journey. He'd managed to glean that at least one girl had gone willingly to her fate and was still alive if living a horrible life.

Her supposed exploits had entertained their captors for many a night, Kakashi doubted that the stories had much basis in the truth – they sounded a little bit too much like his Icha Icha to be real life. It disturbed him greatly that there were men out there who couldn't understand that porn was not supposed to be real – it was pure fantasy. It was especially disturbing when those men could employ other men to make their twisted desires into real life.

Giving in to the gentle pushing on his back he allowed himself to be guided out of the room in which they had awoken and into a large bathing room. Kakashi could only detect one guard in the hallway outside. Averting his eyes from Sakura he allowed his attendant to undress him and lather him up. For some strange reason she didn't appear to notice the ribbon around his neck, it made him feel incredibly conspicuous standing there stark naked except for the pink chakra-guard.

Thinking of the ribbon inevitably led to thoughts of Iruka, specifically to thoughts of Iruka's fingers trailing around his throat as he tied the ribbon on. Kakashi fought off a blush as his imagination took off wondering what Iruka's fingers would feel like trailing along other, more intimate, areas of his body. Would it tingle in the same way? Suddenly he was very glad that he was wearing a female body, an erection right now would have been terribly embarrassing.

Submitting to his attendants motions that he should step into the tub to soak, he decided that he would have to talk to Iruka about these strange feelings. His friend always knew what to do in these types of situations and the worst that could happen would be a very embarrassing conversation. Kakashi had survived many embarrassing situations prior to this moment and he was sure that he would survive many more in the future. In fact sometimes it seemed that embarrassing situations seemed to follow him around.

After their bath, which Kakashi had gotten through without a single glance at Sakura, they were dressed in simple yukata and gently herded back into the room in which they had awoken. Inside, three rather bizarre outfits were laid out, Kakashi's attendant actually blushed slightly when she spied the clothing – or more probably the lack there of. Kakashi felt a little bit more apprehensive now that he had a better idea of what their captor had in mind for them.

Fully, if barely, dressed and feeling incredibly silly Kakashi glanced at his team-mates. They all had knee high black leather boots with ridiculously tall heels and long black gloves – similar to the ANBU style. Then their outfits changed slightly although they were all made of a combination of black leather and mesh. Sakura had hotpants teamed with a vest, Naruto had a mini-skirt teamed with a corset-style top and Kakashi himself was squeezed into a halter-neck mini-dress.

One sneeze and they would be completely exposed. Kakashi avoided taking a deep breath and moved gingerly around trying not to topple over. Tsunade and Iruka had never mentioned high-heels or racy underwear in relation to this mission. Thinking of his mission Kakashi used a tiny amount of chakra to balance himself properly upon his teetering footwear. He had to be able to move in these torture devices.

Their attendants came forward and began to style their hair and apply makeup to their faces, whitening their complexions and darkening their eyes. Apparently their new Master liked his girls all dolled up. Idly Kakashi wondered if he had killed any of his captives because they had refused to dress up for him or if he had locked them up in punishment. Gentle questioning of their attendants had yielded no information, the women did not appear to be able to talk and they only made soothing or comforting noises the whole time.

Finally they were deemed ready, the sharp faced woman summoned five of their six captors, who were now wearing clean uniforms, and they all trooped into the narrow hallway. Kakashi attempted to memorise their path through the maze-like chateau and tried to ignore the leering glances and 'accidental' touches from the man behind him, although he did move slightly closer to Sakura in an attempt to protect her from similar harassment.

Finally a pair of heavily decorated doors loomed before them and their captors drew themselves up into a semblance of a disciplined fighting unit. Slowly the doors swung open and they were marched inside to meet their fate.

* * *

Iruka had gained access to the inside of the chateau with almost no resistance. This put him on edge; surely someone who had just captured three shinobi should be more alert. He took his time working his way around the building. He discovered in his explorations that the building had three above ground levels and two below ground levels. There did not seem to be enough people for a building this size and he also couldn't locate a barracks. 

Currently he was squeezed into a cubby-hole between the walls looking out through a small hole at a formal reception area. There was a large, throne like chair quite near to where he was hidden and three small stools had been placed in semi-circle in front of it with a little table in between. Dull-eyed servants had been fussing around with the decorations and a multitude of small covered dishes now covered the table along with several small bottles and an array of tiny cups.

Iruka was careful to keep his presence tightly constrained, the last thing he needed to do was to give himself away carelessly. He quietly and gently tested the strength of the wall in front of him, feeling with his fingers for any bracings or fixings. Relieved at finding that a good hard, chakra-assisted shove would allow him to break into the room he set about tensing and relaxing all of his muscles so that if it did come to a fight he wouldn't be stiff from sitting still for so long.

At some unseen and unheard signal every servant abruptly finished their tasks and silently exited the room. After the last servant had left the doors opened again and an average-looking man dressed in an elegant robe strutted into the room, followed by a body servant. His mundane physical features were completely overshadowed by his fantastic outfit. Iruka stared, Kakashi would look stunning in that robe - the clear, cool colours along with the unusual sharp patterns would highlight his pale features and remarkable hair style. The copy-nin wouldn't be overwhelmed in the way that this man was.

The man seated himself on the throne-like chair in what looked like a studied pose, his body servant fiddling with the sleeves and the fall of his robe until the man was satisfied. The servant then moved behind the chair to kneel on the ground with his forehead pressed to the floor. Iruka ground his teeth together, he hated to see people degraded like this, especially by obvious posers like the man on the chair. On the other hand though the servant was not a slave, he _could_ choose to leave.

The doors opened with a slight squeak and Iruka nearly died of a nasal haemorrhage. Kakashi looked like sex personified, all three of them did in fact but Iruka resolutely refused to look at his former students. They were followed by five ninja and a woman. The ninja were obviously the ones who had 'captured' his students, Iruka was surprised to see that they were all middle-aged but relatively scar-free. They bowed low to the man in the chair and gave a clear and concise mission report.

Listening to the report Iruka noted that these ninja couldn't have been ranked very high before they left their villages, the report was similar to the ones that he received from genin teams. That might also be the reason why they had also been so easy to track. If they had been at the most chuunin when they defected, it would explain all of the strange inconsistencies that he had noticed. However it could also be a trap similar to what he was currently implementing.

Having finished their report the ninja spaced themselves along the walls of the room, the woman ushered his students forward and instructed them to sit on the stools provided, she then knelt beside the man's chair and lowered her face towards the floor. Iruka couldn't help but notice that when Kakashi sat down his dress rode up and he was in fact not sitting on any dress at all, if he hadn't had his knees pressed together Iruka would have been able to see the type of underwear he was wearing.

The man attempted some formal small talk, it seemed like he was attempting to charm his 'guests', Iruka felt sick to his stomach just listening. The man was obviously trying to be more impressive than he really was, Iruka would bet serious money that he was a younger son or nephew of a branch house who had always felt that he 'deserved' more. He was clearly trying to bring his fantasy into reality; the chateau, the guards, the servants, the concubines.

Against his will Iruka drooled as Kakashi leant forward to delicately serve some of the delicious-smelling food into a small bowl. As he did so he showed a few tantalising glimpses of pale flesh; a shadow of cleavage on his chest, a slight swell of breast above his ribs and a dimple on his lower back, Iruka suddenly wished that he had a sharingan, to keep this memory in impeccable detail for ever.

Feeling just slightly hypocritical Iruka reined his lust in tightly, just because he wanted the man inside the body did not make it all right to leer at a teenaged girl. Taking a quiet yet still shuddery breath Iruka set about cataloguing the weapons that he could see the ninja wearing and extrapolating about what else they might be carrying based on the types of traps they had left behind them. He very, very carefully felt out with a tiny feeler of chakra to more accurately asses their strength.

Kakashi's eyes glanced directly at where he was hiding as he felt out, the man's jounin level skills not dulled by his current lack of usable chakra. Taking it as a warning Iruka thinned out his feeler until it barely existed at all. He came to the conclusion that his first assessment had been close to the mark, these ninja had probably left their villages as genin and had then apparently received some limited training by a higher-ranked missing-nin. Iruka breathed a small sigh of relief he would be able to handle these nin with a little assistance from his students.

Rocking back on his heels slightly Iruka gathered himself to break through the wall to 'rescue' his students when he felt something cold and hard touch his throat and a voice whispered directly into his ear.

"Gotcha"


	6. Chapter 6

[FIC – A flash of pink

Chapter 6

Kakashi relaxed his fingers and the man collapsed, dead by strangulation. He wiped his fingers on his dress and turned to face the room. It was a complete shambles; there were five dead and one unconscious ninja, a hogtied body servant and heavily bleeding woman alongside the dead nobleman. All of the furniture was either upturned or destroyed, Iruka was picking splinters out of his arm and Naruto was attempting to stuff himself back into his top, having burst loose in the kafuffle.

As soon as they had entered the room Kakashi had felt Iruka's presence nearby as well as that of the ninja who had crept up behind him - it was the same ninja who had kept feeling him up on their trip to the chateau. He had tired to distract the other, lower ranked, ninja by moving into suggestive poses whilst he served himself some food. He appeared to have succeeded rather better than he had hoped – all of the attention had been on him when the other ninja had been thrust through the wall.

The distraction had proved to be devastating to the enemy, they had been overwhelmed before they'd even managed to stop thinking with their dicks. The fight had been over in minutes, Kakashi had strangled the nobleman, Sakura had tied up the body servant and the unconscious ninja, and although Naruto had accidentally injured the woman when she'd tried to resist at least she wasn't screaming for help or attempting to kill them. Iruka had been particularly fierce and killed the remaining ninja with a rain of kunai, his eyes were still flat with rage.

He had been very impressive to watch and Kakashi had taken the time to enjoy the sight of his friend in action having positioned himself behind the nobleman he was strangling – out of the way and not needed for this fight. He didn't often get to see Iruka in a battle situation, they sometimes sparred together but due to Iruka's teaching they didn't often get teamed up for missions. He was much better than the average chuunin in Kakashi's opinion; of course in Kakashi's opinion Iruka was better than average period.

Sakura gathered up the three living enemy captives and checked out their vital signs. Nodding that all was OK she checked their bindings and turned to Iruka for further instructions. He smiled grimly and they set to gathering up the bodies of the ninja and investigating their equipment and looking for anything interesting whilst Naruto stood guard. Kakashi began undressing the nobleman whilst investigating every item of clothing and checking all of his pockets.

The man was bland and boring but his clothing was anything but. It looked gorgeous and felt even better, Kakashi doubted that he had felt silk this fine before. It was very well made the stitches hardly visible and immaculately pressed. The man was clearly trying to make up for his decidedly un-regal stature and appearance. He was the kind of man that you glanced at and immediately forgot, he was using his clothing as a banner proclaiming that here was a man of power and breeding. Wether this was true or merely an act was yet to be seen.

Naruto had questioned him on why he was undressing the pervert and Kakashi blushed slightly, he was curious as to wether the man was trying to compensate for something by choosing little girls or if it was just a morality defect. He didn't find anything conclusive however he did find a small key around the mans' neck. It was small and decorative, like the keys to jewellery boxes. Thinking of jewellery Kakashi quickly palmed all of the jewels that the man was wearing. If they found any of the abducted girls alive they would need all the money they could get.

Civilian life could be cruel to the victims of abduction and rape, some of the girls would need to buy their way back into their families as they were now 'damaged goods' unsuitable for marriage. Although how exactly this was the fault of the victim Kakashi had never understood. He had trouble understanding civilians at the best of times and he found their obsession with virginity and purity mind boggling. How did virginity or the lack there of change a person's basic personality?

Sakura called out that she had found a keychain chock-a-block with keys on their ninja captive, the body-servant was shaking like a leaf and moaning quietly to himself whilst the woman was just lying there glaring at the ceiling. Sakura had stopped the bleeding almost immediately but she obviously wasn't happy about being tied up. Iruka had gathered a few personal effects from the men but nothing spectacular, a few keys that looked like locker-keys and one that might have been a gate key.

When they had finished with the bodies Iruka stacked them up in a corner neatly, Kakashi had nearly laughed out loud at the caring gesture – he would have just left them where they lay. Iruka then turned his attention to their captives and quickly cast a complex jutsu on the ninja and the woman to prevent them from hearing anything. He then began questioning the body servant. Kakashi watched entranced – this was nothing like the way that he went about infield interrogations, this was so much quieter and a lot less bloody.

As Iruka carefully obtained as much information as possible from their three captives Kakashi began to look around at the hole in the wall that Iruka had made when he pushed the enemy ninja through it. It lead to a small and boring looking room that housed a small table with a well worn chair and nothing else, from the scuff marks on the floor it appeared as it someone had often come in the door, walked over to the cubby hole in the wall and then over to the desk before exiting again.

Someone had been spying on meetings held in the room that Iruka and his students were still in, someone had been spying for so long that they had ground their imprint in to the room. Running a finger along the edge of the table Kakashi could imagine a bitter person coming in here watching everything that happened and then recording it all in a diary. He wondered idly where that diary was.

Naruto, Sakura and Iruka emerged through the hole pushing the body servant ahead of them, Kakashi glanced back at the other two captives to see still bodies. Iruka was fuming, it appeared that the woman and the ninja had taken poison rather than be questioned further, he had found out a surprising amount from the servant though. The most important thing though was that there were only the six ninja employed; there were no others that could be lying in wait.

Slowly they gathered themselves and, pulling their captive along with them, they set out into the chateau to gather up the other servants, the civilian guards and anything or anyone else interesting that they could find. Kakashi was sincerely hoping that this would include some better clothing as he was starting to feel a little chilled in his revealing outfit not to mention the fact that it was very hard to look at Sakura in hers.

* * *

Iruka was still upset at what the ninja who had snuck up on him had told him. As he had crouched there pressing his knife against Iruka's throat the other ninja had gloated about what he had done to Iruka's 'girls'. He had described how smooth and soft their skin was, how sensitive, how tasty. How wanton they had looked lying sprawled naked on a futon tangled all together. 

At that Iruka had lost his temper and surprised the enemy nin by grabbing the arm with the knife and, using sheer temper, thrust him bodily through the wall - his head connecting with the wall in a most satisfactory thud. He had immediately followed the body he had thrown out flinging kunai at the remaining nin, it had been very surprising that they had barely reacted, in fact at least one nin hadn't even looked up before he died with Iruka's kunai in his brain. The fight was over almost before it began.

Watching Kakashi's small, feminine fingers finish slowly strangling the life out of the nobleman had disturbed Iruka somewhat, even though the man was a trained assassin seeing a young girl, even one dressed as a low-class prostitute, mercilessly murder someone without so much as batting a painted eyelid was decidedly odd. The man had barely even struggled which had also seemed strange until Iruka realised that Kakashi had immobilised him with a chakra string.

His interrogation of the body servant had revealed something rather sinister, the now-dead nobleman hadn't always been the lord here. In fact the original lord had been the woman's husband, he had died suddenly nearly twelve months ago, the man lying dead had been the woman's lover living under her husbands very nose. Upon the death of the lord the woman had set her lover up as regent for her son. At first things had been good but they had gradually gotten worse.

The woman had never been the type of noble lady who appeared in Kakashi's romance novels, she was cold-hearted and cunning. It had been her who had hired the missing nin, originally she had been having young noble girls kidnapped and ransomed but she had run into problems when some families had refused to pay. She had made some into servants, or rather more accurately into slaves, she had cut out their tongues so that they could never tell anyone about what had happened.

The body servant had gone on, detailing their spiralling descent to the current moment. Iruka felt sick. He had queried why the servant had stayed, in effect approving their behaviour by his passivity, and had been revolted to discover that they had been holding his five-year old daughter hostage. Iruka felt his compassion well up but the small, cynical part of his mind that Kakashi had been carefully nurturing told him that they would have to find this child before he would totally believe the man.

Their systematic search of the chateau netted them eight servants, twelve civilian guards, a change of clothing for the 'girls' and a bundle of stuff as Kakashi and his students called the strange bundle they had lugged along. They, rather conspicuously, had not found any sign of a noble son, a young daughter or any of the missing girls. Unless there was somewhere that they had somehow missed searching, Iruka turned to query the body servant again.

Abruptly he felt a tug at his pants leg, the same type that he often received from his pre-genin students. Glancing down he saw the top of Kakashi's head, demurely lowered and a delicate hand still clutching his pants. Swallowing a sigh at the man's theatrics Iruka crouched down and used a finger under Kakashi's chin to make the man look him in the eyes. What he saw made him gasp aloud, swirling in Kakashi's left eye was a Mangekyo Sharingan.

Nodding his head weakly in understanding Iruka placed his hand on Kakashi's shoulder in reassurance as he watched his friend apply the full effect of his gaze onto their prisoner. It was surprisingly boring to watch, Kakashi merely gazed into his opponents eyes and his opponent stood still like a rodent hypnotised by a snake. Glancing around Iruka noted that they were the centre of attention, Sakura and Naruto especially looked surprised that their teacher was able to access his sharingan whilst in his altered form.

Abruptly the body servant collapsed into tears and Kakashi slumped against Iruka's leg clearly exhausted. Sakura wordlessly handed her teacher a rice-ball she had filched from somewhere and Naruto offered a canteen of water. Iruka was touched that they would be so considerate although it did make him wonder how often Kakashi had over-extended himself for them to know automatically what to do for him. Iruka would have to have a long talk with the man when they got home.

Feeling Kakashi's shuddering Iruka drew the man into a half-hug in reassurance and was slightly shocked that he was allowed to do so. It did not bode well for what the man had discovered inside the servants' mind. Iruka watched fascinated as Kakashi visibly drew himself together and lent down again as Kakashi beckoned them all closer. As he related what he had found inside the diseased mind Iruka felt his guts roil in disgust, how anyone could be so sick and twisted was beyond him.

The body servant had been like a puppet master, hiding in the wings and holding all of the strings. He had come from a ninja clan originally, one that specialised in mind control jutsu. They had nearly been persecuted out of existence and this man had decided to go it alone and create his own twisted world. He was not very strong but he had cunningly worked up from small evils to greater perversions, had enjoyed making his victims think it was all their own doing.

On the upside the most of the missing girls appeared to still be alive, kept somewhere dank, dark and nearby. After all what was the point of being an evil mastermind if you couldn't gloat to your victims? Iruka vowed to release them as soon as he possibly could, he wasn't sure what sort of mental state they would be in after being in this mans clutches but surely Tsunade-sama would know what to do for them.

Grimly he weighed up what he should do with this mind-controller, he felt like he should bring the man to the Hokage in case there were any side-effects from his jutsu, but on the other hand he wasn't sure that the man wouldn't find some way during the journey to work his evil again and escape. Iruka was spared the decision however as the man suddenly screamed and lunged for him, he automatically brought his hand up in self-defence and the man impaled himself on the kunai he'd forgotten he was holding.

Iruka let go of the kunai handle and the man fell to the ground dead. The servants and guards looked startled and Iruka saw confusion in a lot of eyes, apparently the effects of the jutsu wore off when the caster died. That was definitely a good sign. Signalling to his team to keep their eyes open he began to question their captives on the whereabouts of the missing girls, surely one of them must know something.


	7. Chapter 7

[FIC – A flash of pink

Chapter 7

Kakashi breathed out slowly, his sharingan had memorised Iruka's surprised face in minute detail and it kept replaying in his mind. All of the sordid things that he had drawn from the body servants diseased mind had faded leaving only his friends unguarded face. He was still shocked that he'd been able to access his sharingan in this transformed form, he hadn't thought that he'd had enough chakra, but it had been worth it just for this memory alone.

Iruka had cast a little genjutsu over their small band of captives to make them believe that they were surrounded by Konoha ninja in order to keep them quiet whilst they awoke from the mind-control that they had been operating under. Kakashi watched as first awareness and then anger crossed many of the faces before him. Eventually one of the civilian fighters edged forward and indicated that he wished to speak with Iruka.

Kakashi watched from his position, slumped between his students in exhaustion, as their current sensei spoke softly with a few of their captives. He smiled, nodded and patted many a shoulder as he worked his way through the small group. Kakashi was hit suddenly by how he appeared to be both sympathetic and yet still commanding. It was an unusual talent and Kakashi wondered just how often Iruka had used that combination of sweet and salty with him.

After what seemed an inordinate amount of time Iruka clapped one of the men on the shoulder in a friendly manner and walked over to his 'students' with the man. Kakashi felt a twinge of something in his stomach watching them. Iruka introduced the man and explained that he knew where the girls were being kept and that he and his men would be happy to help escort them back to Konoha along with the servants. Iruka seemed very happy and Kakashi forced out a sickly smile in return.

The rescue of the girls was incredibly anti-climatic. They were being held in a jail-like facility built in to the side of the valley. They were all mal-nourished and weak with multiple signs of violent abuse. As they were helped into the light, which many of them had not seen in months, they gazed in open admiration at Iruka and Kakashi felt an irrational desire to shove them straight back into their light-less cells. Sakura was moving gently through the group of girls inspecting their injuries and healing anything significant.

Naruto, clearly confused, enquired as to when they should drop their jutsu. He was obviously anxious to get back to his real form. Kakashi smiled gently

"Now Naruto, do you really want to steal Iruka's thunder? You know he almost never gets any outside missions. He'll be a hero when we return but if people hear that you were there as well they might think that you had done it all and that Iruka hadn't done anything at all." He whispered conspiratorially to his student, vaguely worried that he'd laid the flattery on too thick.

Kakashi was concerned that if he himself, the copy ninja, transformed back to his real self then people would automatically assume that he had done all of the work, immediately dismissing Iruka from their thoughts. Kakashi was determined to see his friend rise up in the world and if all it took was living under this ridiculous jutsu for another week then so be it.

Kakashi ground his teeth together as yet another one of the girls latched herself onto Iruka to thank him profusely for their release, most of the girls had done so at one point or another, and Kakashi was just about ready to blast them all into oblivion. How dare they drape themselves all over his friend like that? Even though a part of his mind was telling him that there was nothing sexual about the way that the girls were taking the opportunity to personally thank their rescuer he was still feeling pissed off and jealous.

The green-eyed monster had its claws into him well and truly, he even recognised the emotion for what it was although he was still having trouble accepting it. Why should he feel jealous of the girls being able to drape themselves all over his friend like that? He could feel Iruka's confusion at his strange behaviour as well as Sakura's obvious amusement, Naruto thankfully was oblivious as usual.

He had never been so glad to see Konoha in his life! It had taken them three whole weeks to make their slow trek from the chateau back to the village. A ridiculous amount of time really but on the other hand the girls had all recovered from their injuries, with Sakura's help, and were much healthier. Kakashi was still feeling agitated and jealous but he was refusing to let it affect him as much. He was a shinobi he could deal with anything.

They reported to the Hokage immediately and Tsunade took the girls, the guards and the servants into custody immediately and had Shizune begin preparing messages for their families. The Hokage interrogated them closely to extract every shred of information that they could remember, whether they thought it was important or not. Kakashi and his students offered up their bag of stuff to help fund the girls in their future lives.

Kakashi had been very tempted to deny all knowledge of their bag of goodies due to his feelings about the girls that they had rescued but he figured that his team would protest his change of heart. They had done this so many times, taken the valuables from the evil people that they had killed and given it to their victims, that it was a habit to do so.

When they were finally dismissed Naruto reappeared as his male self in a cloud of smoke and immediately asked Iruka for ramen. The teacher ruffled his hair affectionately and acquiesced, inviting Kakashi and Sakura along as his treat. Kakashi was tempted to refuse but the opportunity to spend some time with his friend won out. Iruka ruffled his hair as well reminding him that he could drop his jutsu now.

Kakashi's hands trembled slightly as he undid the ribbon. It was an incredibly disconcerting experience, suddenly being a foot taller and feeling strong and masculine after spending so long as a weak teenaged girl. His mask was back as well thankfully and he ran his fingers over it an unconscious self-reassuring gesture as he blinked his single eye trying to adjust to mono-vision once again.

* * *

Kakashi's behaviour over the last several weeks had confused Iruka at first until he came to the wonderful conclusion that the man was jealous. Jealous of the fact that the rescued girls all wanted to spend time alone with their rescuer, and it seemed that as the only adult they had all decided that it had only been Iruka who had freed them. He had in fact gently flirted back on occasion just to get a rise out of the pale man. 

A jealous Kakashi was a delectable Kakashi. His face flushed a delicate shade of pink, he drew his lips into a grim line and his eyes flashed fire. It put a strut in his walk and stiffened his shoulders. Iruka could have ravished him every time. Strangely enough though Kakashi didn't make any attempts to warn the girls off other than to glare at them. He also didn't attempt to snuggle up to Iruka either which the chuunin had thought was very strange.

Iruka had never been so glad to see his village. Travelling with the rescued girls had been a slower affair than he had anticipated. They had been wounded and under-fed which meant they could only travel small distances every day although they had been getting stronger. Seeing the familiar faces of the gatekeepers had been heart warming, seeing admiration on their faces was a pleasant surprise, he hadn't had this sort of recognition in a very long time.

The Hokage seemed to sense that something was amiss with her most famous jounin as soon as Team Iruka had entered her presence and she directed a fierce gaze at him which he completely ignored. As they gave their reports Iruka was surprised to see Naruto plonk the strange bundle that Kakashi and his students had collected at the chateau onto the Hokage's desk. Inside were all manner of small, valuable items. Tsunade did not seem surprised at the plunder or the reason for its collection but Iruka was dumbfounded.

When they had been dismissed, Naruto had popped back into his normal form and glomped Iruka demanding a ramen treat. Iruka had also been missing his favourite meal and eagerly agreed looking to Kakashi and Sakura to see if they wanted in as well. Seeing Kakashi still in his female form Iruka frowned and reminded him that he didn't have to keep up the pretence anymore, he was eager to see his favourite piece of man flesh again.

When Kakashi had raised his small feminine hands and untied the ribbon around this throat Iruka realised that he had made a grave error, he should have insisted on being alone with the man when he did this. Suddenly seeing the man of his dreams in the flesh after so long had nearly caused Iruka to cum on the spot. He had managed to control himself just in time and cast a tiny genjutsu over his groin to hide his rather obvious excitement.

Iruka cocked his head to one side, Kakashi was obviously having difficulties adjusting back to his real body. It probably wouldn't be noticeable to anyone who didn't know the copy nin as well as his team or Iruka. Smirking to himself he realised that he would be able to use this as an excuse to invite the man over to his apartment again. The scent that he had gone to so much trouble to get imprinted onto his sheets would surely have dissipated by now.

As the newly disbanded Team Iruka said their goodbyes after devouring their ramen Iruka turned to his friend and smiled gently.

"Kakashi, you can't fool me, I know that you're having a bit of difficulty adjusting back. I want you to come back to my place until you're OK."

Surprisingly Kakashi had declined but suggested that Iruka come back with him to his apartment. Iruka was momentarily stunned, Kakashi rarely invited anyone over to his apartment. Attempting to keep the silly grin off his face Iruka nodded happily, this was a very good sign, Kakashi obviously felt more comfortable in his own space. Hopefully this meant that the other man would come clean about why he was jealous.

Kakashi's apartment smelt rather stale as the man opened the door and Iruka coughed. As he didn't often go on long missions he had forgotten about this rather unfortunate side-effect. He wondered just how long it had been since Kakashi had been back to his apartment, he'd had the information gathering mission with Sakura right before they'd left on this mission. He doffed his sandals and hung his vest on the hook next to Kakashi's and stepped inside, following the other man to the kitchen.

Kakashi started the kettle as he moved around opening the windows to air the place out, luckily it was still early enough in the afternoon that there would be plenty of time for the place to freshen up before bed. Iruka idly watched the man as he moved gracefully around. When the kettle whistled to say that the water was boiling Iruka realised that the other man had been fluffing about and that he'd become lost in his appreciation of the perfect male form in front of him.

Blushing slightly Iruka moved to make the tea, sugar for himself and honey for Kakashi. Feeling inexplicably awkward Iruka moved back to the table to find Kakashi just coming back from his bedroom. Iruka calmed down as they chatted softly over their tea, the big discussion could obviously wait until later. Their tea turned into saki and some dry biscuits that Kakashi had squirreled away in his cupboard and their talk became more animated and intimate.

Iruka smirked to himself as he showered and dressed himself in borrowed pyjamas. Kakashi had finally come clean about the strange behaviour that he had been exhibiting and asked for Iruka's thoughts on the matter. He didn't know why Kakashi had begun using him as a sounding board for all of the emotional things that he felt but didn't understand, this time though he was grateful. It must have been difficult though to ask the man that was making you feel strange inside 'why'.

As he walked out of the bathroom and into the only bedroom he had to restrain himself from ravishing his soon-to-be lover who was shyly lying in on one side of the single bed with the covers drawn back in invitation. He slid slowly into Kakashi's bed and cuddled up, this was almost heaven, but heaven would have to wait until the pale man felt more comfortable. Reading porn relentlessly did not prepare you for a real relationship and Iruka was painfully aware that Kakashi had never been that close to anyone before.


	8. Chapter 8

[FIC – A flash of pink

Chapter 8

Kakashi was warm and comfortable, snug in his own bed with Iruka plastered against his back with only the layers of their pyjamas separating them. This time he felt comfortable with the close contact, he knew it was himself that Iruka lusted after not some unknown woman. It was a nice feeling, being wanted. Especially since Iruka wanted him – Kakashi – not the copy-nin master of over a thousand jutsu, not the ex-ANBU killer, not the son of Konoha's White Fang, just Kakashi.

There weren't many people out there who did see just Kakashi, not one of the many façades he used to hide himself from the world. In fact most of the people who had gotten a glimpse of the real him had died – it had made him a bit paranoid about letting people in. Iruka had snuck in under his radar. He appeared to be ridiculously emotional, so emotional that Kakashi had at first written him off as a ninja. He'd been very surprised to learn that Iruka could turn those emotions off like he was flicking a switch.

This strange ability had provoked his rampant curiosity and he had begun paying more attention to the chuunin sensei but it wasn't until Naruto became his student that he began truly interacting with the man. They had hit it off immediately, although they had had a few ups and downs since then – the chuunin exam nominations sprang to mind – but their friendship had been as solid as his rivalry with Gai.

Kakashi didn't know why he'd first begun asking Iruka about the strange things that he felt but didn't understand. Maybe it was because he worked with kids and was used to strange questions, maybe it's because he didn't hesitate to stand up to him, maybe it was because he treated him like a normal person. Kakashi didn't know but he was glad that he had started – Iruka had made him more human. Humans had relationships – and sex.

He wriggled back into the body behind his and the arms around him tightened and a comforting mumble sounded in the darkness. Sex with Iruka sounded wonderful in theory but Kakashi had the funny sensation that just like with masturbation, his porn was probably not a good source of information as it tended to exaggerate the enjoyment and downplay the mess. This was probably something he should look into a bit more before he committed himself.

He was tempted to ask Iruka what his thoughts on sex were, he already knew that the man wanted a relationship with him but they hadn't discussed intimate relations. They hadn't even made out yet. Kakashi had always wanted to try making out, the term had always amused him but he'd never had the opportunity to try it with someone, although he had very, very briefly considered using a henged clone when he had been a hormone riddled teenager.

Behind him Iruka was stirring, the room was slowly brightening with the rising sun. Iruka nuzzled his neck and mumbled sleepily,

"Morning Kakashi-kun, did you sleep well?" Kakashi let out a slightly shuddery breath as Iruka's lips caressed the lobe of his ear.

"Much as I would like to stay here and cuddle with you all day I think that I should probably get a wriggle on, I have school today." With that Iruka was sliding out of bed and stumbling towards the bathroom, grabbing his uniform on the way. Kakashi watched him as he absentmindedly scratched his butt through his pyjamas as he walked. He would have liked Iruka to stay in bed and cuddle all day as well.

Kakashi lay in bed pouting as he listened as Iruka perform his morning ablutions. The rushing sound of the toilet being flushed, the rasp of the razor scraping over skin and the light splashing sounds of his face being rinsed. Then came the slow, sensual sounds of cloth being dragged over skin, and the clink of a hitae-ate being bumped against tile.

Sighing regretfully he dragged himself up, made the bed and began to get dressed. As he bent over to tie on his leg wraps he felt eyes on him. Discretely moving his head he saw reflected in the mirror Iruka staring unabashedly at him, or rather at his rear. Feeling a strange mix of embarrassment and exhilaration he bent over further.

"Like what you see?" Iruka jumped guiltily at the sound of his voice but still murmured an affirmative noise blushing mightily.

"It would be better if you were naked." Kakashi felt his own face flame at the provocative words but he finished tying his wraps before he straightened up again.

Breakfast was filled with more innuendo and blushes on both faces but Kakashi felt the familiar back and forth bantering relaxing him, reminding him of how comfortable the chuunin made him feel. Very few people in Kakashi's life could say that they'd seen him truly happy and relaxed. Abruptly Iruka glanced at the clock, swore softly to himself and leapt to his feet.

"I have to go now or I'll be late. I'll pick you up Friday night at 7 for a dinner date, don't wear your uniform. See you then!" With that Iruka pecked him on the cheek and ran out the door. Kakashi sat there in a state of shock for several moments, his hand pressed to his cheek and a sloppy grin on his face. A date! With Iruka! No uniform though, bugger, he'd have to go clothes shopping either today or tomorrow.

* * *

Iruka whistled happily to himself as he strolled towards the academy, it was Friday morning and he had a date with his favourite ninja tonight. He'd resolutely avoided the copy-nin since he'd made his announcement, although Kakashi's surprised face was burned into his retinas and still made him giggle at inopportune moments. He'd been shopping for some new clothes and made a reservation at a nice restaurant that he'd been wanting to go to for a while now. 

The day seemed to crawl past but finally the bell rang and his students rushed from the room yelling gleefully about the weekend. Iruka slowly tidied up the room, grabbed his things and, with a joyous bounce in his step, began walking home. He'd been on the receiving end of some fairly mischievous teasing from his co-workers these past few days. First he'd been out on a mission for a couple of weeks then he'd come home with a crowd of highly attractive women and he'd had a silly grin plastered onto his face ever since.

As soon as he got home Iruka rushed to try and finish all of the work that he had to do over the weekend. He had plans for this weekend and they didn't involve school work of any kind. He really, really hoped that Kakashi didn't want to take things too slowly, surely they already knew each other by now. Iruka had been suffering from blue balls on and off for weeks now and the abrupt nearly bloodless end to their mission had certainly not helped.

Adrenaline and blood lust had been singing through his veins and he had been riding the euphoric crest, then had come the anti-climatic end to their mission and the wave of aborted endorphins had crashed down over him. Normally a violent sparing match or a passionate encounter would ease the back lash but he had been escorting weak and sickly women back to his village and with his students chakra blocked they couldn't provide the kind of vicious fighting that Iruka had desperately needed.

Iruka had been reduced to frantic masturbation to calm his nerves, in fact he had nearly strained his wrist after spending that chaste night with Kakashi. Tonight he was determined to get something from the other man, not that he expected Kakashi to put out but maybe a hand job would be ok? But just in case his dreams came true Iruka had stocked up on lube and condoms and had scattered them in convenient places about his apartment, better to have them and not need them than to need them and not have them.

Precisely at 7pm Iruka knocked on Kakashi's door and hearing a shouted authority to enter. Iruka stuck his head inside then stepped in when he saw that the bedroom door was still closed – Kakashi was obviously running late again, not that Iruka was really surprised by this. Suddenly the door opened and Iruka's jaw nearly hit the floor in shock.

"What do you think?" Kakashi did a silly-looking little twirl in his stilettos making the hem of his frilly dress flare out and showing equally frilly panties. Then he laughed heartily at the look on Iruka's face and the henge popped. Iruka blinked and laughed along with him, he'd nearly had a heart attack thinking that Kakashi was intending to go out dressed like that. He was certainly crazy enough to do it.

What he was wearing was infinitely better though. A black shot with silver dress-shirt and dark jeans with his normal mask and he'd covered his sharingan with what looked to be a silver silken scarf. He had even made an obvious effort to control his hair. Iruka licked his lips,

"Delectable" he murmured to himself although Kakashi obviously heard judging by his fierce blush.

"This is a nice touch." He said in a more normal tone of voice reaching up to run his finger over the scrap of silver cloth, it was indeed silk, then he ran his finger tip over where he knew Kakashi's lips to be. "Let's go before I ravish you." He slung his arm around the other man and guided him outside, allowing his arm to slip down to the swelling curve of Kakashi's ass as he did so.

The restaurant was only a short walk away and they chatted companionably as they walked, enjoying the evening and each other's company. Kakashi consented to having his hand held for most of the walk which Iruka enjoyed immensely, the mans hands were large, calloused and warm against his own. It was nice feeling. As they neared the restaurant, Iruka allowed their shoulders to bump and squeezed the hand held in his gently then let go.

The meals was delicious, the atmosphere had been perfect. Gentle music had been playing just loudly enough to prevent patrons from hearing each others' conversations and giving the illusion of privacy whilst the low lighting had been perfect for Kakashi's self consciousness about eating in public. The booths had been small and intimate; Iruka had been resting his knees against the inside of Kakashi's knees for the entire evening.

They were enjoying a small bottle of some very fine saki after their meal and gossiping about their fellow dining patrons when Kakashi's eye opened just a little wider in shock and he slid down further in the booth, effectively pushing Iruka's knees closer to his groin. Iruka unable to help himself deliberately brushed his leg against the apex of Kakashi's thighs and the man gasped softly.

"S..sorry Iruka, I just saw Gai and I didn't want him to interrupt us. D..don't stop." Iruka smiled, the flesh under his leg was suspiciously firm and Kakashi's eye was glazing over. This would be far more pleasurable in private. Iruka signalled to the waiter for the bill and mentally thanked whoever was in charge of the table dressings for providing such lovely large and opaque cloths.

Brushing his fingers lightly against Kakashi's after the waiter had left the discrete black folder containing the bill, Iruka smiled gently.

"I think that I would prefer to continue this somewhere a little less public wouldn't you?" Kakashi merely nodded affirmatively and began easing his way up, trying to adjust his clothing so that his bulge wouldn't show. Iruka tore his eyes away and went to pay, wanting to leave as fast as possible so that he might continue with his molestation of the copy-nin.

"Your place or mine?" He enquired hoping that he wasn't moving too fast. He desperately wanted to run his hands over that bulge that his leg had awoken, he wanted to see it and taste it too. He wanted to see Kakashi looking at his own matching bulge with appreciative eyes and to see it disappearing between pale cheeks whilst the other man writhed in pleasure. But he also wanted to cuddle the other man and fight with him over wet towels on the floor and other horribly domestic type things.

"Maa, Iruka your place is bound to be cleaner than mine." Iruka found his hand grabbed and dragged towards his flat at a rapid rate. Kakashi was obviously just as eager to explore their growing lustful attraction as he himself was.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: This is the censored version, if you want to see the NC-17 version go to my LJ, the smut isn't pertinent to the rest of the story but I got inspired by the LJ comp for Kakashi's birthday

* * *

Chapter 9 

Kakashi moaned, loudly, and pushed his groin harder against Iruka's. Nothing he'd experienced had ever felt quite like this. He was currently perched on top of Iruka's lap, his knees straddling the others waist whilst he attempted to wrestle his undershirt off. Iruka's hands were currently not helping, they were in fact hindering him in his mission by cleverly locating all of his sensitive spots and teasing them. He moaned again, part lust, part frustration.

Finally his head popped free and he cast his eye upon the dishevelled man beneath him whilst he ran his tongue along lips tingling at the feeling of freedom. The body he was currently using as a cushion grunted lustily and Kakashi found himself wrenched down so that his mouth could be ravished. Making out was everything that he'd hoped it would be and more. He wished heartily that he'd tried it sooner – he'd been friends with Iruka for years, years that he'd wasted by only being friends.

Hands not his own rubbed up and down his back before firmly gripping the cheeks of his cloth covered ass and kneading it, Kakashi purred in appreciation and rubbed his bulge against the matching bulge beneath him earning himself another lusty groan from Iruka.

"So good Kashi" was punctuated with several return thrusts "I want more" his mouth was ravished until he was feeling light headed "I want to taste you" his hips were held down as Iruka ground up against him. Kakashi didn't know whether it was Iruka's words or his actions that had him panting so hard but he mumbled his acquiescence and immediately found himself rolled onto his back.

Warm, damp lips sucked and licked their way down his naked torso whilst clever fingers undid the fastenings of his pants and delved inside. It was a strange feeling, having someone else's hands on his cock, he closed his eye to better feel the sensations. The nimble fingers caressed his length, a light finger tip swirling in the weeping tip, spreading the slippery substance around before retreating. He groaned regretfully, thrusting his hips slightly in encouragement.

...Insert blow-job here

Feeling vaguely embarrassed that he hadn't lasted longer Kakashi cracked open the eye that he hadn't realised that he'd closed just in time to see Iruka raise his head and lick his lips appreciatively. He lay still watching as Iruka slowly stood up and stripped off his own pants letting his weeping erection free. The tip was a deep purple with pent up lust. Slowly the tanned man crawled along Kakashi's prone form, rubbing his cock along Kakashi's leg as he did so.

Iruka lay on top of him, his hands cupping Kakashi's face in a parody of his mask whilst his hips humped slowly against his softening member. Kakashi thought for a moment of letting Iruka dry-hump his way to completion before his natural competitive streak kicked in. Pulling back for a moment he giggled softly before pushing at Iruka's chest to get him to roll over. When he had Iruka lying on his back he knelt up and giggled again thrusting out his thumb in a classic 'good guy' pose.

"If I can't deep throat you - I will blow you 50 times with my hands tied behind my back!" He said in his very best Gai impersonation. Iruka laughed heartily, his erection bobbing in time. Kakashi watched it in fascination, a drop of pre-cum stretching between the tip and Iruka's abdomen, trying to glue the two together.

"Kakashi!" a snigger "That's terrible." Iruka continued to grin though, he obviously approved of the fake-challenge. "You'd better start now then, you don't want to get lost on the way"

Kakashi grinned and moved to sit over Iruka's thighs. He'd never given head before although he had read copious amounts of literature on the subject and now had a single experience to compare with. He bent down and gave his lover a lingering kiss before running his hands and then his sensitive lips over as much caramel coloured skin as he could conveniently reach. Eventually he made his way down to the dark snarl of hair that ran from Iruka's navel to his groin.

...Insert blowjob here

"That has got to be the sexiest thing I've ever seen." Kakashi used his hand to wipe his face and cheek as he gazed heavy-lidded at the satisfied chuunin.

"I'll show you sexy" Kakashi replied with a grin. He'd been reading up on anal play and now knew a lot more than he'd ever suspected that there was to know. He wasn't exactly in a hurry to pop his cherry but he lived a dangerous life, who knew if he'd get another chance if he let this weekend pass him by? It would have to wait until tomorrow though, he was bushed.

He told Iruka as much – emphasising that it would be a sexy surprise and he would have to be patient. Iruka pouted in response before relocating himself underneath the bed sheets and pulling the naked jounin in with him. Kakashi snuggled closer to the sated man and smiled to himself in a self-congratulatory manner before falling into a deep sleep to dream about chocolate chuunins.

* * *

Iruka smirked softly to himself, the memory of Kakashi's shocked face, dribbles of cum leaking from the corners of his mouth, causing his dick to twitch in anticipation. He knew that this would be one of his favourite memories for a long time – he wished once again that he had a sharingan to preserve it in perfect detail for ever. He turned his head to gaze at his boyfriend who was still sleeping softly beside him, looking years younger and much more carefree. 

Iruka rolled onto his side to spoon against the pale man, who unconsciously adjusted his positioning to suit. He wrapped his arm around the pale waist and nuzzled against the soft silver fluffiness that was Kakashi's hair. His dick approved of it's positioning between taught glutes and sprang to life as his hand brushed down well-defined abdominals to find that Kakashi's body was just as approving.

Smirking to himself again Iruka reached down to adjust his organ so that it rested between Kakashi's thighs, the tip just brushing the other mans balls. Then he fisted the oh-so-pale erection and slowly pumped, the motion causing Kakashi's body to rock against his providing wonderful, much needed friction. He nibbled softly at the nape in front of him as Kakashi awoke and pushed back hard against him moaning softly in appreciation.

"I want to wake up like this every morning" the pale man murmured softly as he ground his hips back again. Iruka rose up onto his elbow leaning over for a passionate kiss as he began thrusting between clenched thighs. Kakashi used his arm to brace himself against the headboard and Iruka purred at the increase in friction. The pale man was intoxicating like this - flushed with pleasure, pink-cheeked and wantonly moaning his enjoyment.

With a grunt Iruka came, his hand continuing it's ministrations on the copy-nin until he too attained bliss. Iruka slumped against pale sweaty skin, planting butterfly kisses everywhere that he could reach with moving too much. When his heartbeat had returned to normal Iruka levered himself out of bed dragging his cum-splattered bed mate with him.

"I think a shower is in order – care to join me?" he offered. Kakashi merely nodded in agreement before making his way to the bathroom.

Showered, shaved and fed Iruka felt wonderful. He had a gorgeous man by his side, the sun was warm on his face and he had a sexy surprise awaiting him when the sun went down. His libido was applauding him and his stress levels were non-existent. Life was perfect. 

He and Kakashi had spent a quite day basking in each others company. They had visited the copy-nin's apartment to water his plant and pack a small overnight backpack. Then they had wandered into town and had lunch at a nice café followed rather later by a vigorous sparring session, turned make out session. It amused Iruka that sparring seemed to make Kakashi horny, all that adrenaline obviously needed an outlet, he wondered idly if Kakashi would be up for some spanking or light bondage.

As the sun slowly sank beneath the horizon Iruka and Kakashi were enjoying a light meal that Kakashi had prepared. The man was an excellent cook and Iruka had no qualms about the other man cooking in his house when the results tasted this good. A cup or two of sake later and they moved to the lounge to relax and chat idly. Eventually the topics became more and more suggestive, the innuendos lewder and the air thicker with the scent of arousal.

"So Iruka, are you ready for your surprise?" a delightfully flushed Kakashi queried. Iruka nodded eagerly intrigued.

"You have to take off all of your clothes then sit back down again. I'll be back in a moment." As he said this Kakashi disappeared into the bedroom, Iruka shrugged to himself as he stripped, naked was good. Naked Kakashi was even better. Iruka sat like a good boy to await his surprise.

There was a soft shush shush shush noise accompanying Kakashi's returning footsteps and Iruka craned his neck to see. His breath caught in his throat, Kakashi was wearing a pink and white gauzy, front tie negligee. The very obviously feminine garment draped away over his hips clearly displaying his washboard abs and excited state. His erection was held flat against his stomach with a pink velvet ribbon that was tied into a perfect bow.

Iruka watched as Kakashi prowled over to the radio and turned it on, lowering the volume to background noise. As he did this he bent over from the waist pushing his pert backside into prominence, Iruka nearly drooled. Having set the volume to his desired level Kakashi strutted over to the coffee table, gratuitously bending over and flashing Iruka as he cleared it off and placed down a towel and a small container. Then the pale man knelt on the edge coffee table facing Iruka.

"I think you should unwrap your surprise present Iruka" he murmured in a husky voice thrusting his hips forward. Iruka swallowed, wow, just wow. Then he moved up and pulled the tie on the negligee, it slid sensuously down over smooth white skin, pooling around rough feet. Then he leant down and tugged at the ribbon with his teeth, stealing a quick lick when the blood stiffened organ bobbed free. Kakashi's hand landed softly on his shoulder pushing him back into the lounge as he thrust his groin even further out.

Iruka's watched appreciatively as Kakashi turned around on the coffee table and leant down to rest his chin on one arm, his butt still high in the air, right at Iruka's eye level. A pale hand ran up and down over one flank before coming to rest at the top of his crack. Iruka licked lips suddenly gone dry. He knew what Kakashi was going to do and it happened to be his favourite kink. Nothing quite beat the sensation of watching a man finger himself, especially when it was done purely for Iruka's enjoyment.

...more smut here

"That was the best surprise present I've ever had" he murmured as he used the towel to clean up Kakashi who was limply sitting in his lap. The copy nin merely gave him a peck on the lips before snuggling back against him apparently perfectly content to stay were he was.


	10. Chapter 10

[FIC – A flash of pink

Chapter 10

Kakashi awoke and immediately regretted it. He was stiff and sore in more places than he cared to think about. In some remarkably intimate places as well. His whole body, inside and out, ached abominably. He unintentionally let out a strangled moan as he tried to stretch out, little lightening bolts of pain shooting through his body. His stomach growled ominously under the onslaught, churning in a most unpleasant manner that hinted at worse to come.

He'd known that his first sexual experience with the man of his dreams would leave him in some pain, but he'd been expecting something similar to the pain he suffered in a scuffle with an enemy ninja. This pain was something else, a private sort of pain. His bladder was also overdue for relief and making its presence known adding to his misery. He vainly attempted to ignore the uncomfortable sensations coursing through him as he stumbled ungracefully towards the bathroom.

His bladder empty Kakashi took stock of his aches and pains and decided that a hot shower was definitely in order, Iruka could treat him to the hot springs later as well since it was partly his fault that Kakashi felt this bad. Luckily there were no clothes to strip off – Iruka had wanted skin-on-skin contact last night and Kakashi hadn't objected, it had felt rather nice in fact. It would most likely still be feeling rather nice if his butt wasn't hurting so badly that it had woken him up.

Despite how he felt this morning, last night rated among the best nights he'd ever had, he couldn't remember ever having been so intrinsically wanted before. He'd shown Iruka his real self, given Iruka his heart and last night his body as well – the first person he had trusted enough to be so vulnerable to. Maybe this time he would break the cycle and Iruka would live to a ripe old age along side him. Sighing to himself at his morbid thoughts he turned the shower on and stepped in.

The warm water felt wonderful on his abused skin, he could clearly see little bruises and love-bites covering his torso and thighs and he supposed, from the funny feeling on his throat, that it was probably in the same state. There was even a love bit on his dick – he didn't even remember Iruka doing that. He ran his tongue along his bottom lip in wonder and winced, it was swollen from Iruka nibbling on it. He cautiously ran his hands all over his body trying to pinpoint the aches and divine their origin.

The point, so to speak, of last nights activities was obvious, the whole area was tender and swollen to the touch, but he'd been expecting that. He hadn't been expecting the pain in his thighs, hips and lower back. Although now that he thought about it he should have been expecting it. Any new physical exercise, if overdone, caused the muscles involved to ache. If he'd been more circumspect and eased into sex through a series of encounters, each involving more in-depth play he probably wouldn't hurt as much, but then again he'd always just leapt straight in.

He heard movement in the other room and a moment later Iruka's head popped around the corner before the man himself leant against the door frame and leered happily at him. If he'd been feeling better he probably would have leered right back and invited the man into the shower, as it was he resolutely turned his back to voyeur to continue his ablutions. Behind him Iruka chuckled softly. Then the man moved, uninvited, into his personal space under the flow of warm water.

"Let me get that for you" the now damp man murmured softly against Kakashi's ear. Tanned hands ran down his ribs, tickling slightly, before swirling around his hips onto his butt. Insistent fingers gently probed the area, kneading his aching glutes and tailbone. He flinched in protest and Iruka, who was currently plastered to his back drew back in enquiry. He tried to pretend that nothing was wrong but when a long fingered hand squeezed his ass he flinched involuntarily.

Kakashi felt Iruka gather up a tiny amount of chakra, if he hadn't been so close he would have missed it entirely, and cocked his head to see a tanned hand surrounded by an extremely pale green glow. It looked like a washed out healing jutsu. Iruka then pushed the incredibly faint greenish glow into his tailbone. Kakashi blinked in shock, the viciousness of the ache had been dulled – he could still feel the after effects of the nights' activities but they no longer ruled his body.

"What did you just do?" he queried, his curiosity peaked. Iruka merely laughed softly again and then proceeded to show him the hand signs. It was one of the smallest and weakest jutsu that Kakashi had ever seen. It could probably heal small bruises and swellings and just barely knit skin but nothing else. If you were bleeding then it was basically useless. He copied it out of habit anyway – who knew when knowing something like this could be the difference between living and dieing.

"A little something that I use it to soothe the bruises and scrapes on my students and it works wonders on pimples. Bend over a bit more and I'll show you another little use that I've found for it." Kakashi leant forward under the slight pressure from Iruka's hand willing to allow the other man to do what he pleased for the moment. He felt the water slick hand slide down his spine, dip into the hollow at the small of his back then pause for a moment before sliding over his crack, one tingly finger dipping inside.

"Easy now this might sting a bit at first" Iruka warned him before the finger that was causing Kakashi's skin to twitch at the feel of chakra slowly pressed its way inside of him. He nearly yelped but swallowed it just in time as the tingle spread out from Iruka's fingertip and into Kakashi's abused muscle. The worst of the pain leached away slowly as Iruka withdrew his finger. His gut quieted as the sharp pain eased to a dull ache and he sighed in relief.

Now he really felt like he'd had a long night of great sex, the ache a reminder of all the pleasures that they had shared together rather than the victim of a sex attack. He arched his back and stretched his arms up in satisfaction feeling approving eyes watching him. He deliberately flexed his muscles and struck a pose to draw a low snorting laugh from his lover who tenderly ran soapy hands all over his body before drawing him into a full body hug and gently kissing the nape of his neck.

Kakashi leant back into the comforting embrace before hinting strongly that a trip to the hot springs preceded by a nice breakfast out would excuse all of the little marks that had randomly appeared all over his body courtesy of one pre-genin sensei. Iruka chuckled into his ear making him shiver before turning off the water and wrapping him in a warm towel. He was gently dried off and then steered towards the bedroom to be thoroughly groped and properly attired

* * *

Iruka smirked at the sight of his lover humming happily to himself, Kakashi looked like he would have been skipping along had his butt not still been paining him. They were on their way to a particular bath house that had a reputation for doing a mean breakfast. Kakashi, it turned out, had never been there before and it was obvious that he was excited to be going. Iruka planned to get them a private pool as well but he hadn't told his lover that just yet – he didn't want to spoil the surprise.

Iruka liked to think he was a considerate lover and after his performance last night Kakashi deserved to be pampered. Normally he would pamper his partner in the privacy of his own home but the jounin had hinted, not very subtly, that he would like to go to the hot springs. Iruka supposed it had something to do with Icha Icha but hadn't asked, he didn't want to think that his – very - male lover was trying to act like the 'heroine' in smutty novel.

Luckily the hot springs weren't that crowded, it was still too early. On a whim Iruka splashed out on a room with an attached spring rather than just a private pool and opted to have a breakfast tray delivered. Kakashi, who was currently attempting to look as disinterested as he normally did, turned an adoring eye his way, totally spoiling the effect he was trying to create. Iruka smiled guilelessly at the attendant hoping that she didn't recognise either of them.

The room was small but well appointed and the breakfast simple but filling. Iruka, experiencing a moment of miserliness, might almost have regretted his impulsive expenditure if it hadn't been for the sight of his boyfriend slowly stripping off and easing his way into the steaming water. The haze made his pale body fade in and out of focus, making him look ethereal and the heat brought a pink flush to his pale skin. Iruka could sit here and drink in the sight for hours.

"Are you coming?" Kakashi enquired with a smirk and Iruka snorted softly at the intentional innuendo before rising to his feet and slipping free of his clothing before stepping sedately into the welcoming waters. He felt the heat seep into his muscles and groaned softly in enjoyment. Kakashi was watching him with avid interest and he blushed slightly in response. The other man could always make him blush at the drop of a hat – it had to be some sort of weird skill.

Iruka gathered the other ninja onto his lap as he reclined in the privacy of their pool content to enjoy having the other man so close. Kakashi relaxed back into his embrace, appearing almost boneless, and Iruka felt honoured at the level of trust the jounin was showing him. Normally, despite his relaxed appearance Kakashi was ready to spring into action at the merest hint of danger but right now he was putting his complete trust in Iruka to do so first. He absently petted Kakashi's damp hair in thanks.

Petting of hair led to petting of a hairless chest and soon Iruka found himself idly roaming his hands over as much skin as he could reach without disturbing his partner. His actions were oddly chaste considering the fact that they were both naked and had just spent a glorious night together. He found himself exploring the many scars that criss-crossed his lovers' body, proof of his pact to protect his village at any cost, running his fingers along them and trying, soundlessly, to guess what had caused them.

His actions were obviously therapeutic to the normally highly strung copy ninja who was fighting to keep his eye open. As his hands continued to roam he also admired the many hickeys that he'd made during the previous nights' activities. He'd done a really good job on the man, it was a shame that no-one else would ever see them - he had an insane urge to brag to his fellow teachers, not to mention to the jounin who hung around the mission office.

As he smiled to himself imagining the various scenarios that would cause such a situation to come about he noticed a soft, deep, repetitive rumble emanating chest underneath his fingertips. He paused briefly in his explorations in stare in wonder at the sleeping copy-nin before continuing. He could watch Kakashi's unguarded face for hours – for a reputedly blood-soaked former assassin he looked remarkable cute whilst sleeping. He leant forward and gently kissed the man on the tip of his nose. Kakashi didn't even stir.

Thoroughly steamed and feeling distinctly lazy Iruka carried the dozing copy-nin inside and laid him out on the cushions, rolling him carefully onto his stomach. Keeping one hand in the centre of the warm back Iruka reached for a bottle of massage oil he had noticed here earlier. He held the bottle tightly to try and warm the oil whilst he murmured sweet nothings to the prone form below him. Deeming the oil was warm as it was likely to get he poured a generous amount onto the silken skin.

Kakashi broke out in goose pimples and shivered slightly at the sensation and Iruka silently cursed to himself, obviously the oil was nowhere near warm enough, but the damage was done now he would just have to try and make it up to the other man. Kneeling forward he began to knead the muscles in Kakashi's back. Not surprisingly there were a lot of knots and he patiently set to working them out to the accompaniment of Kakashi's sleepy groans.

Kakashi's pale skin glistened with oil, his skin red where Iruka had been working out the tension. Iruka had done his whole body, from the tips of his fingers down to his toes. It had taken quite a while and he took a moment to sit back on his heels to admire the view. A pale eye opened and glanced meaningfully at him before Kakashi rolled himself onto his back to display a prominent erection.

"Maa Iruka, I think you missed a muscle" he declared happily and Iruka couldn't help but grin along with him as he bent over to inspect the indicated muscle, Kakashi blushing at the close scrutiny.

"I didn't miss it Kashi-kun I thought it needed a special type of massage." He swirled his tongue around the glistening tip "A tongue massage or perhaps you would prefer a throat massage?" He inhaled the hardened flesh, sinking down until his nose met silver pubic hair before slowly withdrawing, letting it go with a wet 'pop' noise. He glanced up at Kakashi's blissful expression before taking the head into his mouth again, letting his tongue play with the silky flesh.


	11. Chapter 11

[FIC – A flash of pink

Chapter 11 - just the epilogue to go now :)

Kakashi stretched luxuriously, revelling in the movement of his newly awoken muscles. He rolled over to face his bed partner, and boyfriend of 7 months, Iruka. They were sprawled upon Iruka's rumpled bed with the cold light of dawn just sparking over the horizon. The night had been hot and sticky making the pre-dawn cool extra refreshing. He ran possessive eyes over the golden-tinged man lying next to him and drew in a shaky breath.

"Took you long enough" Iruka smirked teasingly at him before running a lax hand over his own chest. Kakashi grumped playfully and reached out long pale fingers to touch what had caught his eye. He hadn't really noticed it last night when he'd collapsed into bed exhausted after a month long mission, even though Iruka had been lying naked and spread-eagled on the bed trying to avoid the heat. The sight had been incredibly tempting but all he'd been able to do was glance briefly, mumble a greeting and then fall asleep.

Iruka had obviously been a little bored waiting on his lover to return and he'd evidently been training heavily to pass the time. His muscles rippled when he moved, clearly defined even when he lay still. Kakashi ran his fingers over the ridges and valleys demarking Iruka's abdominals and the man squirmed delightfully, still ticklish. Kakashi wondered idly if Iruka was now stronger than him in the purely physical sense, he certainly hoped so, he had discovered that he enjoyed being dominated.

Iruka was surprisingly kinky in bed, experienced in an astonishing variety of unexpected things. He made Kakashi's body sing in ways he'd never known it could. Who'd have guessed that giving in to his feelings for another man would make his life so much better – he was more relaxed for one thing, not merely laid-back but actually mentally calm. So calm that he had even eased off on his visits to the memorial, several of his fellow nin had commented on this but he had refrained from explaining the reason.

It wasn't that he was ashamed of his relationship with the academy teacher, he was anything but. He was more worried about how Iruka would cope with any wide-spread vicious rumours. Kakashi himself could simply request a long-term mission outside of the village and wait for any gossip storm to blow over. Iruka however was more or less trapped, there was no way that he'd abandon his beloved students over something as petty as other people's opinions of his love-life.

Left to his own devices Kakashi would say nothing overt about their partnership, he would simply avoid any direct questioning and happily attach himself to whatever it was that Iruka happened to be doing, an added dimension to his world. He knew that his fellow jounin, whilst internally dying of curiosity, would never actually be so rude as to enquire, and he was sure that they would easily accept Iruka for who he was, not for whom he was sleeping with.

The next couple of weeks were going to be critical, they were going to be moving in together. It would advise everyone who needed to know that they were serious about each other and hopefully all of those who didn't would assume that they were merely flatmates, sharing an apartment to cut down costs. Plenty of ninja shared apartments, generally those who went out on mid-to-long term field missions a lot, it drastically cut down expenses and they didn't trip over each other all of the time.

Kakashi found that he was really looking forward to fully sharing his life with his beloved, although the idea of actually living with someone was a little bit scary, he'd lived alone ever since his father had left him. But the benefits definitely outweighed the negatives, besides he was sick of traipsing all over Konoha just to spend some quality time with his best friend and lover.

"Kakashi?" his lovers' soft enquiry jerked him from his reverie and he looked up into loving eyes, leaning up for a passionate kiss. He moaned in enjoyment, a month without this had been torture, his body was on fire, desperate to feel skin on skin contact. He plastered himself across his lover, straddling muscular thighs and rubbing their groins together whilst his hands roamed, familiarising themselves with the altered terrain beneath him.

The body he was riding bucked up underneath him causing him to momentarily loose his balance. Before he could regain his equilibrium he found himself being forcibly rolled over and a golden god nestled between his thighs grinning down at him like a maniac. One slightly ink-stained hand grasped his wrists and held them above his head whilst the other reached down and pulled one of his legs up and slightly out allowing a hardened member to brush against an eager entrance.

"No more teasing" the god growled menacingly "I've been waiting for you all week, I'm not going to wait any longer" with the soft rasp of unshaven skin meeting unshaven shin Kakashi found his mouth invaded as Iruka attempted to lick his tonsils. Trying to increase his stimulation Kakashi attempted to tilt his hips forward and his head back. Iruka, growling his appreciation, abandoned his mouth in favour of his neck and rolled his hips luxuriously.

"I..Iruka.." he gasped, the sensual sensations overloading his brain and short-circuiting his speech capabilities. He lifted his other leg to wrap his around Iruka's waist and ground back as best he could trying to indicate that he wanted more and he wanted it now. Iruka seemed to be able to read his body as easily as Kakashi read his porn and let go of the leg he still had a hold of moving his hand down between their sweating bodies.

Their coupling was quick, it had been too long since they were last together to draw it out and Kakashi was left breathless with satiated lust. Iruka slumped over him, momentarily unable to support his own body weight and Kakashi grasped him tightly, wanting him to stay as close as possible. He wondered if Iruka would be up for second, longer, round before they went to work. He certainly hoped so.

* * *

Iruka smiled softly at his ramen, it was good having Kakashi back, he hadn't felt this relaxed since the man had left. It was the first long mission that he'd been on since they'd gotten together. Iruka had been rather surprised that he had felt as bad as he had, Kakashi had been on plenty of long-term missions in the years that they'd been friends. Why it was suddenly so much different now that they were lovers Iruka didn't know but he was glad that his partner had survived unscathed.

Whilst the man had been gone Iruka had had a revelation, or more precisely, he'd had a revelation forced upon him by his Hokage. Iruka had been out training as he'd done every evening since Kakashi had left, when Shizune had suddenly appeared out of the dusk demanding his immediate presence before Tsunade. Mentally running through all of the things that he'd done recently that could be the cause of a reprimand Iruka had jutsued immediately to his leader.

Tsunade had outlined, in no uncertain terms, that she knew all about his relationship with the copy-nin and about their plans to move in together. She had then basically interrogated him on his intentions towards Kakashi as well as what he had planned for their future. Iruka had nearly died from a blush-induced illness. Explaining his love of another man to his boss had been humiliating to say the least, but what the Hokage demanded the Hokage received – at least from her ninja.

Rather surprisingly instead of condemnation he had received a quiet congratulation and then an introduction to what the village had planned for its premier son. Kakashi was to be Rokudaime. Iruka was given a choice, he could submit to the will of the village and become Kakashi's rock or he could walk away from the fledgling relationship now before he got in too deep. Iruka had chosen to stay without a second thought. He had been after Kakashi for years, a small thing like him becoming Hokage and risking his life for his village was a small price to pay.

Tsunade had seemed pleased at his lack of hesitation and pretty much dumped him on Shizune to begin training with kage-level paperwork. Between teaching at the academy, working at the mission desk, working out and his lessons with Shizune he'd been so busy that he hadn't really had time to mope about his lovers' absence. This was good, otherwise he'd probably have become a quivering wreck with nerves and suppressed lust.

He hadn't told Kakashi and of this and he didn't intend to, if the man was aware of what his village planned for him then he could bring the subject up and if he didn't then Iruka didn't intend to burst his bubble. Being Sharingan Kakashi was stressful enough without adding Iruka neurosis to the mix as well. Besides they were supposed to be house-hunting this weekend. Iruka had found a couple that he thought were absolutely perfect but he wanted Kakashi's opinion.

Living together would most likely be a lot harder than it sounded. They had both lived alone since childhood and whilst Iruka had had lovers before he had never actually cohabited with any of them. He was determined to get an apartment large enough so that they could each have their own space when they trod on each others figurative toes. On the up side though it was bound to improve their love life quite significantly, having your partner right there when you felt horny was definitely a good thing.

"Yo!" an eye like a crescent moon over a dark mask descended into his field of view and he grinned happily, think of the devil. "You wanted to see me Iruka-sensei?" A tight black-clad butt glided past his peripheral vision as his lover plonked himself down on the next seat and ordered a bowl of ramen for himself. Iruka watched graceful gloved hands reach for chopsticks and break them apart as a steaming bowl was placed in front of him.

Iruka smiled contentedly at his own bowl, Kakashi's paranoia about eating in public was one of the touchstones of his life, being one of the only people who had ever seen Kakashi's face still made his hear flutter. He remembered Naruto telling endless tales of how team seven had constantly tried to see their sensei's face whilst he was eating but they had never succeeded. Curiously he glanced at the stand owner as Kakashi inhaled his food to see him practically drooling.

Jealousy surged in Iruka's breast, how dare the man ogle his lover openly like that, and how dare Kakashi not notice! Kakashi was his, nobody else's, only his. The crunch of his chopsticks alerted Iruka that he might have let his emotions get the better of him again, he glanced quickly at the source of his disquiet to see him smiling disarmingly at him. That's right, Kakashi had chosen him, he had nothing to be jealous about, all he was doing was making a fool of himself.

"Come on then 'Kashi-kun, if you're finished then I want to show you this flat. I saw it last week and I think it'll be perfect for us. It's not far from here." He spoke just loudly enough that the stall owner could hear as well, rationality was all well and good but sometimes pettiness was just more satisfying.


	12. Chapter 12

FIC – A Flash of Pink

Epilogue

Kakashi raised a tired eye to see the exhaustion bowed frame of his lover. It was nearly midnight and they had been working since before dawn. Running a village was a lot more difficult than Kakashi had ever really suspected. It was one thing to hear your superiors griping occasionally and quite another to know that they really had every right to grumble. Scanning the final document in his 'urgent' pile, Kakashi initialled it to indicate that he had read it and placed it in the pile for filing.

Standing up, he stretched and winced as his bones popped. Moving around the desk towards his lover, he smiled happily and declared that they were going home, and staying there for at least eight hours. Strangely enough, his lover agreed without even a token protest. That was decidedly odd, Iruka was a stickler for being on time, if not actually early, for work every morning. All of the extra work that they had been doing must've been taking a bigger toll than he realised.

When they reached their apartment, Kakashi immediately sat Iruka down whilst he heated up some left-overs. The way that his lover just slumped against the table was disconcerting to say the least. Thinking back over the last few weeks though, he was ashamed to realise that Iruka had been acting this way for a while and he just hadn't been paying enough attention. He wondered what he had done to cause his beloved to act in this strange way, and what he could do to fix it.

Setting down he plates, Kakashi was relieved to see Iruka perk up somewhat and dig in healthily. He quickly bolted down his own meal, too hungry to care for propriety or to worry about the possibility of indigestion, looking up just in time to catch Iruka's irritable glare. Wondering what he could possibly have done wrong he absently gathered up the dirty dishes and took them to the sink. When he turned around, Iruka had vanished. Seconds later he heard the shower start up and smiled.

He carefully hung his official robes up on the back of the door and stripped off before moving to the bathroom. Upon opening the door, he was nearly suffocated from the excess of steam. Waving a lax hand in front of his face in a vain attempt to clear the air, he moved towards the shower cubicle. However, just as he slid the curtain back, Iruka emerged from under the stream. He was dripping wet and absolutely gorgeous. Kakashi felt his blood heat just looking at his lover.

Slipping beneath the steaming stream he watched lustily as Iruka slowly dried himself off, enjoying the way the pinkish towel caressed the golden skin. Tired eyes met his for an instant before Iruka mumbled something about bed and vanished into the steam cloud. Kakashi tracked his lover by sound as the man left the bathroom and moved into the bedroom. Realising that he had just soaped his abdominals for the third time, Kakashi blushed and vowed to find out what was bothering Iruka in the morning.

Morning found Kakashi curled protectively around his softly snoring lover. Last night as he had climbed into bed, he had turned off Iruka's alarm clock. They had been working too hard for too long not to deserve a late morning beside he still had to find out what was bothering his lover. Idly caressing the gorgeous man in his arms, Kakashi was surprised to see grey hairs mixed among the dark on Iruka's head, and there were small wrinkles around his eyes that hadn't been there in years past.

Odd that he hadn't noticed how the years had passed, but he had been Rokudaime for nearly four years now. He and Iruka had been together for almost twelve years, they were definitely getting old. Outside the sun was up and light shone brightly through the window. Hauling his protesting carcass out of bed he padded to the bathroom and then to the kitchen. Breakfast in bed sounded like a nice idea he mused as he flicked the kettle on and set to work.

* * *

Iruka awoke to the smell of something delicious. His nose twitched as that scent seemed to come closer and closer to his almost drooling mouth. Hearing a soft chuckle, he opened his eyes to see his long time lover perched on the edge of the bed holding a covered tray. He slowly sat up and smiled gently as he accepted the offering. Underneath the heat cover was a formidable breakfast. Obviously Kakashi thought he needed to be fattening up, smiling slightly he dug in.

Once breakfast was demolished, Iruka dragged himself to the bathroom and then stood in front of the bed where his lover lounged. It was clearly past time to be at the office, but Iruka couldn't find it in himself to be cranky, after all Kakashi had been looking terrible these last few weeks. Stress and Kakashi normally didn't mix but recent pressure had clearly taken their toll. Iruka had done his best to help with the work load and had tried to stay calm and quiet so as not to disturb his lover.

Deliberately eyeing his lover up and down, Iruka licked his lips as he slowly stripped off. Naked, he stood and allowed himself to be admired before crawling onto the bed and nestling beside his expectant lover. He wasn't really in the mood for anything too strenuous, but a little heavy petting would definitely relax his over-wound copy-nin. He snickered suggestively as he began to run his hands over as much pale skin as he could reach, slapping away the hands that tried to return the favour.

Comfortably nestled between lanky thighs, Iruka licked a slow stripe up the hardened flesh before him. He never got tired of the reactions that he could elicit from doing this. He languidly stroked the muscled body beneath him as he swirled his tongue and played with the blood-stiffened organ. He knew exactly what Kakashi liked and what made him loose control, and it didn't take long before the copy-nin was writhing and breathlessly pleading with him.

Licking his lips as he rose from his treat, Iruka met Kakashi's hazy eye with his own lust-filled gaze and was rewarded with seeing a flush slowly rise over pale cheeks. Giving head was one of his favourite intimate activities and he felt a lot better than he had in weeks. Weeks in which they had barely touched one another and Iruka fully intended to make up for lost time. He wanted the most powerful man in Konoha reduced to a blissful puddle of satisfaction.

It was lunchtime before they made it into the office but no-one said anything, no-one wanted to risk Kakashi actually explaining what had made them take so long. Iruka met the eyes of each ninja calmly and without blushing, he would not feel ashamed of taking the time to re-acquaint himself with his lover when he knew that there were no meetings planned. The stacks of paperwork were never-ending but somehow they didn't seem as bad today as they had yesterday.

He watched as Kakashi settled himself at his desk and flipped open his Icha Icha. His lover always read two pages before beginning his day; he always claimed that the stories were such a part of his routine that he would die if he stopped. Iruka shook his head at his lovers' foibles and humming softly to himself, he began to organise the remainder of his day, after all Naruto and Sakura would be in soon to continue their lessons in how to run a hidden ninja village.

As the sun sank below the horizon, Iruka declared that they all deserved a ramen treat for working so hard. Naruto's shouted agreement nearly deafened him and he smiled at the undulled effervescence even as he shooed everybody outside. A nice meal with his favourite people and an early night would complete his perfect day, and if he was lucky, he might even be able to convince Kakashi that should continue their morning's activities. Smiling at the thought, he caught his lovers' hand and squeezed it gently.


End file.
